


In Which The V3 Kids Have Groupchats

by tenniscourts (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically a chatfic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, ace rantaro because i said so, ft the rantaro statue, i make too many shotput jokes, idk how to tag, if i said this wasnt loosely based on a groupchat i had id be lying, oumami centric, possible angst?, probably has implied v3 spoilers, rantaro and shuichi are kinda the main povs, the other games are fictional in this universe purely because i want tsumugi to cosplay junko, tsumugi says uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tenniscourts
Summary: Kaito decided that a group chat would be a great idea, he was very much mistaken.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 80
Kudos: 234





	1. Prologue- In Which Kaito Enables Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first full fic, i dont know how often updates will come out, but i hope you enjoy it :)

**Kaito Momota added Rantaro Amami, Kaede Akamatsu, Ryoma Hoshi, Kirumi Tojo, Angie Yonaga, Tenko Chabashira, Korekiyo Shinguji, Miu Iruma, Gonta Gokuhara, Maki Harukawa, Shuichi Saihara, Himiko Yumeno, Kiibo and Tsumugi Shirogane to the chat.**

Kaito Momota: This everyone?

Kaede Akamatsu: yes!! I believe so :)

Ryoma Hoshi: mhm

Kirumi Tojo: Ah Yes, I do believe it is.

Korekiyo Shinguji: Yes.

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta thinks so!

Shuichi Saihara: ah, yes i think

Angie Yonaga: Mhm!

Miu Iruma: Uh yh?

Himiko Yumeno: yh

Tenko Chabashira: YES! If Himiko says so we mustn't doubt it!

Maki Harukawa: yes.

Kiibo: Hm, Yes I do believe so!

Tsumugi Shirogane: Oh I think so uwu!

Rantaro Amami: guys wtf  
Rantaro Amami: kokichi,,,

\- read by all -

**Rantaro Amami added Kokichi Ouma**

Rantaro Amami: im the only nice person left

Kokichi Ouma: at least my beloved rantaro remembered me! he must really care :D

Rantaro Amami: dont push it

Kokichi Ouma: D:

**Maki Harukawa has left the chat**   
**Kaito Momota added Maki Harukawa**   
**Kaito Momota has removed admin abilities for everyone but Kaito Momota**   
**Kaito Momota has disabled leaving the chat**   
**Kaito Momota has enabled changing nicknames**   
**Kaito Momota has named the chat ‘Hopes Peak Buddies’**

Rantaro Amami: i cant believe you actually went with that name

**Rantaro Amami has changed their name to ‘taro on toast’**

Kaito Momota: Yh, well Kokichi was insisting and I laughed so

**Kaito Momota has changed their name to ‘Luminary Of The Stars’**

Shuichi Saihara: it wasn't THAT funny

**Shuichi Saihara has changed their name to ‘sherlock gnomes’**

taro on toast: LIKE THE MOVIE????

sherlock gnomes: yes, you made me watch it with you and kokichi

taro on toast: ah right,,,

Kaede Akamatsu: it suits you shu!

**Kaede Akamatsu has changed their name to ‘kayayday’**

Kokichi Ouma: this is kokichi voice phobic >:(

**Kokichi Ouma has changed their name to ‘checkers’**

Maki Harukawa: I’m just kokichi phobic.

**Maki Harukawa has changed their name to ‘Maki (roll)’**

Luminary Of The Stars: It’s half a win

Himiko Yumeno: nyeh, id say its a full one

**Himiko Yumeno has changed their name to ‘magic!’**

Tenko Chabashira: Thenko thinks Himiko’s name is great!

**Tenko Chabashira has changed their name to ‘Tenko!’**

Miu Iruma: simp alert

**Miu Iruma has changed their name to ‘genius w tiddies’**

Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta is confused, what is simp?

**Gonta Gokuhara’s name was changed by Luminary Of The Stars to ‘bug gentleman’**

bug gentleman: Oh! Gonta likes this name :0

Kiibo: I can search the internet for a definition of simp if you would like Gonta?

**Kiibo has changed their name to ‘Keebs’**

taro on toast: awww kiibo used our nickname

checkers: he finally likes us, if a robot can like humans :)

Keebs: I have screenshotted this robophobia Kokichi.

Kirumi Tojo: Ah, I see Kokichi is causing his usual troubles,

**Kirumi Tojo's name was changed by taro on toast to ‘Maid we love’**

Maid we love: Ah Rantaro, this name is rather sweet of you.

taro on toast: in this house we stan kirumi

checkers: agreed

Korekiyo Shinguji: Ah I agree too, we appreciate your presence Kirumi.

**Korekiyo Shingujis name was changed by taro on toast to ‘hey there demons’**

Korekiyo Shinguji: Ah, I suspect this is some kind of reference.

taro on toast: hell yeahhh

Tsumugi Shirogane: rantaro likes references too!

**Tsumugi Shirogane has changed their name to ‘weeb things’**

taro on toast: tsumugi dont push it youre on THIN ice after using ‘uwu’

checkers: UwU

taro on toast: blocked.

Ryoma Hoshi: i agree, blocked

**Ryoma Hoshi has changed their name to ‘ryoma.’**

checkers: yall are no fun

taro on toast: yall,,,

checkers: stfu cowboy

Angie Yonaga: Oo! Is Angie the only one left to change her nickname!

**Angie Yonaga has changed their name to ‘yellow is a creative colour’**

Luminary Of The Stars: Is that all nicknames done?

sherlock gnomes: brb ill make a list  
sherlock gnomes:  
 **Rantaro- taro on toast**  
 **Kaede- kayayday**  
 **Ryoma- ryoma.**  
 **Kirumi- Maid we love**  
 **Angie- yellow is a creative colour**  
 **Tenko- Tenko!**  
 **Korekiyo- hey there demons**  
 **Miu- genius w tiddies**  
 **Gonta- bug gentleman**  
 **Kaito- Luminary Of The Stars**  
 **Kokichi- checkers**  
 **Kiibo- Keebs**  
 **Tsumugi- weeb things**  
 **Maki- Maki (roll)**  
 **Himiko- magic!**  
 **Me (Shuichi)- sherlock gnomes**

Luminary Of The Stars: Thanks bro!

taro on toast: i take credit for half of these rn

genius w tiddies: mines my own brains stfu  
taro on toast: bitch-

checkers: fight fight fight

Maki (roll): Kokichi if you dont stfu there’ll be more than just a fight.

Luminary Of The Stars: Guys calm tf down, especially you Kokichi  
Lumainary Of The Stars: **@taro on toast** go control ur gremlin

taro on toast: mine??? bruh i  
taro on toast: fair point tho ig uh ill go to his dorm then  
taro on toast: bye guys

checkers: tf  
checkers: whyd you send him over kaito no  
checkers: kaito  
checkers: kaito fucking momota


	2. In Which Kokichi Hides A Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is a little shit, Rantaro doesn't check his phone, and everyone likes to be nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I apologise this chapter is pretty Oumami centered, as they're probably going to be my main ship in the story (comfort ship rights i say), however!! the other ships will definitely be getting a lot of their own chapters too so it probably won't be too oumami centered, especially with interactions in the chats :) This fic will include some full writing, as it is things i cannot express through the chat style! As shown in this chapter jhdhhd  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy! edit: im stupid and set the date wrong i

**\- Shuichi Saihara to Kokichi Ouma private message -** **  
  
**

Shuichi Saihara: why don’t you want rantaro coming over what  
Shuichi Saihara: you two are literally together everyday  
  
Kokichi Ouma: shuichi  
Kokichi Ouma: yk i jokingly took angies statue she made of rantaro for that project and hung it up as a dare  
Kokichi Ouma: its still there  
Kokichi Ouma: i have no fucking cupboards to hide it  
Kokichi Ouma: Shuichi?????????  
  
Shuichi Saihara: youre screwed jjjdjdjdjkkk  
Shuichi Saihara: put it under the bed  
Shuichi Saihara: unless you plan on getting the actual rantaro under the bed youll be fine

Kokichi Ouma: how do you know im not trying to get him under the bed ;)  
Kokichi Ouma: maybe i like that  
  
Shuichi Saihara: you're joking  
  
Kokichi Ouma: am i ? ;) don’t you trust me shuichiiiii  
Kokichi Ouma: nvm! its a lie :D  
  
Shuichi Saihara: lol ok  
Shuichi Saihara: he there?  
Shuichi Saihara: ok ig he is as you’re not responding  
  
**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
** **  
** Luminary Of The Stars: Theyre both gone right  
  
sherlock gnomes: yeah  
  
kayayday: why?  
  


genius w tiddies: wanna talk dirty abt them or smth  
  
Maki (roll): Thin ice Iruma  
  
Maid we love: Yes, They are. However they are still in the group, they will read these.  
  
magic!: theyre lazy nyeh  
  
Tenko!: Tenko agrees with Himiko! The lazy degenerates wouldn’t read up unless we mention them!  
  
yellow is a creative colour: haha!! god has told me they will not read up :)  
  
ryoma. : agreed, just don’t @ them  
  
Keebs: Should we really be talking about them behind their backs though?  
  
sherlock gnomes: yeah gossip isn’t really nice  
  
Hey there demons: I don’t see the issue as long as it isn’t negative, discussing other humans behaviour can be very beneficial.  
  
bug gentleman: Gonta thinks as long as we are not mean we are okay!!  
  
genius w tiddies: ok then asstronaut go on  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: they flirting or nah  
  
sherlock gnomes: KAITO  
  
kayayday: oh-  
  


genius w tiddies: totally  
  
bug gentleman: Gonta confused..  
  
Maid we love: I do not think this is a conversation we should be having where they can view it, it seems like it may make them uncomfortable.  
  
Magic!: mm  
  
Tenko!: Himiko seems uncomfortable with this! You degenerates better take this somewhere else!  
  
taro on toast: what  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: fuck abort mission

  
**\- Kaito Momota created the group ‘Mission Get Together’-** **  
** **Kaito Momota added Miu Iruma** **  
** **Kaito Momota added Kaede Akakmatsu** **  
** **Kaito Momota added Maki Harukawa** **  
** **  
** Kaito Momota: so we can talk about them here  
  
Kaede Akamatsu: oh yeah i guess, and the others if any of them are acting suspicious!  
  
Miu Iruma: FUCK YEAH  
  
Maki Harukawa: Just make sure Rantaro doesn’t find out.  
Maki Harukawa: He looked ready to kill you when you so much as hinted he liked someone Kaito.  
  
Kaito Momota: Ill be ok Maki Roll  
Kaito Momota: hes jk right  
  
Kaede Akamatsu: ish  
  
Kaito Momota: nice to see you care tho  
  
Miu Iruma: ;)  
  
Maki Harukawa: Miu Iruma. Thin. Fucking. Ice.  
  
Miu Iruma: EE CALM DOWN I WAS JOKING  
MIu Iruma: SHES AT MY DOOR  
Miu Iruma: GUYS  
  
**\- Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
** **  
** taro on toast: cmon  
taro on toast: ok rlly im just gonna keep walking im confused

Tenko!: Tenko thinks they created a new chat, but Tenko doesn’t think they’d talk bad about you!  
  
taro on toast: thanks tenko ily  
  
Tenko!: Tenko loves you too in a friend way! You are the least degenerate male here, and you’re nice to Himiko!  
  
taro on toast: brb crying tenko loves me even tho im a guy  
  
Tenko!: However if you make any perverted advances Tenko will aikido flip you! You are still a male after all!  
  
taro on toast: ill make sure i dont  
taro on toast: ok rlly i gtg now bye yall

  
sherlock gnomes: yall  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: yall  
  
Kayayday: yall  
  
ryoma.: yall  
  
genius w tiddies: yall  
  
Maki (roll): yall  
  
ryoma.: no hes gone he isn’t objecting to the bullying  
  
kayayday: he’ll kill us later dw ryoma  
  
ryoma.: oh fun  
  
kayayday: ofc ill stop him killing you shuichi!  
  
sherlock gnomes: kaede i- <333 shsjhhdhdjsjsjsj  
  
Maki (roll): Kaede you broke him, hes on the floor in a ball.  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: can confirm  
  
kayayday: is he ok?? Is he hurt???  
  
sherlock gnomes: im good im ok kaede i just <333333  
  


Keebs: My sources tell me he may be flustered and unable to form a sentence.  
  
sherlock gnomes: thanks keebs  
  
bug gentleman: Gonta hopes shuichi is ok!!  
  
ryoma.: im sure he is big guy  
  
bug gentleman: Oh ok!! Gonta says thank you :)  
  
ryoma.: np dude  
  
sherlock gnomes: tsumugi has been oddly silent idk if i should be concerned  
  
weeb things: Oh!! No no im ok :) im binge watching anime with angie uwu!!  
  
yellow is a creative colour: mhm!! Angie can confirm :)  
  
genius w tiddies: and there was me thinking she just was waiting for rantaro to leave so she could say uwu  
  
weeb things: ok that too, but really! i am watching anime!  
  
ryoma.: i dont doubt it honestly  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was reasonably cold outside, Rantaro had noticed, not that he cared too much. But a short sleeved tshirt was maybe a little too ambitious in January. By the time he reached Kokichi’s room he was shivering, a lot. He slowly reached his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door, and then pulled his hand back to wait. Rocking backwards and forwards on the ground, he found himself about to sneeze, was he catching a cold already? The thing about his sneeze was, it was unusually high pitched, like a mouse , and he HATED it. Just by his luck, he sneezed into his elbow right as Kokichi opened the door._ _  
_ _‘I thought Rantaro was coming over, not a kitten.’ He smirked a little, ‘Hm, you sure look like Rantaro, green hair, hands, whiskers..’_

 _Rantaro rolled his eyes, ‘You’re lying.’_ _  
_ _Kokichi tapped his index finger to his lips, ‘I am?’_ _  
_ _Instinctively, Rantaro reached up to his face to check._ _  
_ _‘Gotcha!!’ Kokichi laughed and opened the door fully, ‘Now come in you look like you’re about to shake your clothes off, and we wouldn’t want that!’_

 _Rantaro laughed a little, ‘No, I guess not’_ _  
_ _He walked in and sat on Kokichis bed, kicking his shoes towards the door._

_‘Rude, that's very disrespectful to my lovely walls.’ He sniffed, ‘and to think, I cleaned them specially!’_

_Rantaro pointed to a stain on the wall, ‘That’s been there three weeks, threw a smoothie at me and I ducked. Also, I’ve never seen you touch cleaning supplies in your life.’_ _  
_ _‘Ok you got me there.’ Kokichi replied, ‘Anyway, you here to “control” me’ he made air quotes and flopped next to Rantaro on the bed, ‘I can’t believe you agreed with Kaito I needed controlling like some- s-some animallllllll!’ he turned on the crocodile tears and started sobbing ‘My beloved Rantaro hates meeeeee!’_ _  
_ _‘Oh shhh-’ Rantaro playfully hit him on the shoulder, ‘I don’t think you need controlling I just thought it was an excuse to come over.’ he leant back so he was lying down next to Kokichi._ _  
_ _‘You need an excuse to come over now? You’re so busy you don’t even have time for meeee?’ He hit Rantaro with the puppy dog eyes, no effect._ _  
_ _‘No I just-’ He sighed, ‘You know how the others get-’_ _  
_ _Kokichi did know, he knew about the teasing and the gossip, but he didn’t really think Rantaro cared, he usually just told them to ‘Fuck off’ and they did._

 _‘Oh- Well! You don’t have to worry about them here, they can’t hear us!’_ _  
_ _‘Hm, the walls are quite thin..’_ _  
_ _‘Oh shut upppp, please- they wouldn’t be interested, you’re not THAT special.’_ _  
_ _Rantaro laughed, ‘I guess not..’_

_They sat in silence for a while, it was a comfortable kind of silence though, one that felt calm rather than threatening. Kokichi had taught Rantaro to appreciate moments like these, having grown up in a busy house, when around other people, quiet meant something was wrong. That’s why he’d snatched away moments to himself, he hated talking all the time, it was exhausting._

_‘You wanna play?’ Kokichi held up his phone, problem solving game on the loading screen._ _  
_ _‘Hm?’ Rantaro replied, slightly disoriented, ‘Oh right- Yeah of course.’ He smiled slightly and pushed himself up. ‘You get past that level yet?_ _  
_ _Kokichi shook his head, ‘I hate to admit it, but even an evil supreme leader like me was foiled by this awful level, my honour has been damaged forever!’ He made a show of falling back, ‘I am wounded! Wounded I say! My ego has been bruised! Alas my wonderful prince Rantaro, will you save me from the clutches of level 78?’_ _  
_ _Rantaro snorted, ‘Prince?’_

_Kokichi continued in the same dramatic fashion, ‘Yes! My Prince! With all your money and your amazing boat!’_

_‘Ah I see, the boat is my claim to royalty. Well then, if you would be so kind as to sit up and show me this “Level 78” I will do my best to assist.’_ _  
_ _Kokichi did just that, pushing himself up so hard he almost fell, luckily he caught his foot on something under the bed, the statue. The second he realised he dislodged the fake Rantaro from it’s hiding place, he made sure to kick it back under while making a show of getting further back on the bed. That was too close. It wasn’t that he thought Rantaro would be creeped out, he had an explanation after all, but Rantaro was notorious for backing away the second any kind of advance towards him was made, and having a life sized statue of him in his room, on top of the teasing from other students could be enough for Rantaro to keep his distance for a couple of weeks. Yeah. That was it, Kokichi cared about Ranatro leaving him. Not his feelings and Rantaro becoming uncomfortable, not that._

 _‘You good there?’ Rantaro asked, a small smile playing on his lips._ _  
_ _‘Never better my prince!’ Kokichi grinned and passed him the phone, very quickly changing the subject. ‘See, It makes no sense, how does the boat get underwater?’_ _  
_ _‘Hm.’ Rantaro looked at it, ‘Maybe like this?’ He tried moving the sail. ‘No- Okay then-’_ _  
_ _‘Oo! Oo! Maybe if I shake it, That worked before!’ Kokichi snatched the phone and started to shake it vigorously._

 _This made Rantaro laugh a little, ‘Be careful with that Kokichi-’_ _  
_ _‘I’m always careful, silly!’_

_‘Man, that’s the biggest lie you’ve told to date.’_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_By the time they completed the dreaded Level 78, It was gone 11pm, they’d spent 4 hours on that one stupid level._

_‘Jeez…’ Rantaro mumbled, starting to put his shoes back on._ _  
_ _‘Mmm, leaving already?’ Kokichi mumbled, yawning a little, ‘My prince is leaving me to battle level 79 alone!’ He attempted to pull on Rantaro’s arm._ _  
_ _‘Kokichi you look exhausted, sleep.’ He smiled calmly and pulled his arm away, ‘I’ll text you about where to meet tomorrow for lunch, okay?’_ _  
_ _‘Mm, kay!’ Kokichi rolled over, shoving his face in a pillow, ‘Bye Bye then!’_ _  
_ _‘Bye Kokichi..’ Rantaro sighed and shut the door behind him as he left. God, he was exhausted, something about hanging out with Kokichi for so long made him want to cry and jump up and down at the same time. Was he overthinking this?_ _  
_ _He sighed and opened his own door. Sleep. That's what he needed, maybe he’d check his phone a bit before, calm down._ _  
_ _  
_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\- Kaede Akamatsu to Rantaro Amami -** **  
  
**

Kaede Akamatsu: (ik you’ll only see this when you get back because you never check your damn phone) hows it going!!  
  
Rantaro Amami: oh it went well! uh we played games, nothing major haha  
  
Kaede Akamatsu: oh yay! im happy for you ^^  
  
Rantaro Amami: thanks kaede, ily <3  
  
Kaede Akamatsu: ly too dude, gn <3  
  
Rantaro Amami: night :)  
  
**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
** **  
** Luminary Of The Stars: gn guys  
  
sherlock gnomes: night  
  


ryoma.: gn dudes  
  
Maid we love: Sleep well everybody.  
  
hey there demons: Goodnight.  
  
yellow is a creative colour: angie says goodnight! ^^  
  
weeb things: night uwu  
  
genius w tiddies: night fuckwarts  
  
Keebs: Goodnight!  
  
Maki (roll): Night  
  
taro on toast: night guys :)  
  
checkers: goodnight ig  
  
**\- Rantaro Amami to Kokichi Ouma -** **  
** **  
** Rantaro Amami: night kokichi <3  
  
Kokichi Ouma: night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it may seem to be developing some ships here, but i promise the ones in the tags are endgame, i just had a littleee something i wanted to do w shuichi and kaede in the next chapters! This chapter is going up slightly later than id hoped, as i have been away with family, im hoping to keep updates coming out sooner though! However that trip has made me want to write a theme park into this so uh that might happen? Thank you for reading <3


	3. In Which Shuichi And Kaede Are Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes things the wrong way, and Kaede plays some good old piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER in this chapter saimatsu appears to be something, it's not, but if that ship makes you uncomfortable, this chapter may? include that, however it can be taken as completely platonic :) ALSO, the 'partners' thing is a joke, those aren't necessarily the pairings, kaimaki is purely platonic!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
  
**

genius w tiddies: fuck all of you   
  
sherlock gnomes: what did they do now?   
  


checkers: oh you’re going to love this :D   
  
taro on toast: no, he’s not   
  
genius w tiddies: SOMEONE decided it would be a great idea to tell my teacher i had a bladder infection and ‘couldn’t control myself’   
  
checkers: and id do it again :D   
  
taro on toast: it was marginally funny   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Even I can admit it was kinda funny yk   
  
Maki (roll): Agreed. It was minorly amusing, even if it was the product of Kokichi.

Keebs: I do hate to admit it, but I did chuckle a little.

genius w tiddies: kiibo :(   
  
Keebs: I am very sorry! I shall not laugh at such things again!   
  
checkers: can you even laugh tho lol   
  
Keebs: Noted. This will be going to my lawyers.   
  
checkers: rantaro will you pay for a lawyer for me?   
  
taro on toast: no   
  
checkers: D:   
  
taro on toast: maybe   
  
checkers: :)   
  
Maid we love: Shuichi how come you were not there to witness this with the rest of us?   
  
kayayday: he was with me at the music room helping me practice! ^   
  
sherlock gnomes: ah, yes i was haha   
  
checkers: ;) ;)   
  
genius w tiddies: ;) ;)   
  


hey there demons: I must admit, you two missed quite a spectacle.   
  
genius w tiddies: MOVING ON   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Its great to see my sidekick branching out    
Luminary Of The Stars: Be nice to him k kaede   
  
kayayday: ofc!

sherlock gnomes: kaito,,,   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Soon itll be just me nd maki roll   
  
Maki (roll): Yeah, I guess it will.   
  
checkers: bet you’d love that huh   
  


Maki (roll): Die.   
  
checkers: no u >:(   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Maki.   
  
taro on toast: kokichi.   
  
weeb things: aw everyone seems to be forming partnerships uwu   
  
taro on toast: say uwu one more time i dare you   
  
sherlock gnomes: you just said it   
  
taro on toast: fuck    
taro on toast: no pls im not on her level   
  
weeb things: uwu   
  
taro on toast: GOODBYE.   
  
bug gentleman: Gonta hasn’t got a partner! Is this another project?   
  
ryoma.: no big guy, just tsumugi messing with the others   
  
bug gentleman: Oh! Gonta understands! However if this is a project Gonta would most definitely partner with Ryoma! He is very kind!

ryoma.: thanks gonta, right back at you   
  
bug gentleman: ^-^   
  
magic!: nyeh tenko?   
  
Tenko!: Yes Himiko!   
  
magic!: if we were picking partners, would you be mine   
  


Tenko!: Of course Himiko! Tenko would love that!!   
  
kayayday: shuichi?   
  
sherlock gnomes: mhm?   
  
kayayday: we’re partners now!   
  
sherlock gnomes: ah! of course kaede!

weeb things: ah guys, i wasn’t being serious-

weeb things: well i guess someone as plain as me can only be glad they were listened to   
  
**\- Kaede Akamatsu to Shuichi Saihara -** **  
**   
Kaede Akamatsu: hey Shu!    
Kaede Akamatsu: would you maybe wanna come over ^   
Kaede Akamatsu: i had fun earlier so :)   
  
Shuichi Saihara: oh of course! i did too hah   
Shuichi Saihara: now?   
  
Kaede Akamatsu: yep! music room :)   
  
Shuichi Saihara: okay! uh see you there x   
  
Kaede Akamatsu: see you there, partner x   
  
**\- Shuichi Saihara to Rantaro Amami -** **  
** **  
** Shuichi Saihara: EMERGENCY   
  
Rantaro Amami: what? dude you good or-

Shuichi Saihara: KAEDE INVITED ME OVER   
Shuichi Saihara: SHE USED KISSES RANTARO   
Shuichi Saihara: KISSES   
  
Rantaro Amami: aww shuichiiii   
Rantaro Amami: she likes you ok   
Rantaro Amami: now go have fun, goooooo   
  
Shuichi Saihara: okokok i will, bye

Rantaro Amami: byeeeee   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ It wasn’t that Shuichi was nervous as such, he and Kaede were good friends after all, but a surprise meeting was enough to put him a little on edge. He powered off his phone and shoved it in his jeans pocket, it wasn’t like he’d need it after all, the only messages he’d be getting were winky faces from the usual suspects.  _

_ The air was cold, and would continue to fall in temperature as the sun set, even with his dark hoodie on, Shuichi could feel the chill. _

_ By the time he had reached the music room, the sun was far gone, the moon replacing it in the sky, he preferred the moonlight anyway. Slowly, he reached his hand up to knock, but before he could, Kaede opened the door with a beaming smile. _

_ ‘Shuichi! You came!’ She stepped aside to let him in. _

_ ‘Ah yes, well I did say I would-’ he stepped through the door as Kaede shut it behind him. _

_ Kaede laughed lightly, ‘I know, I was just worried was all.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Worried?’ he frowned slightly. _

_ ‘Oh uh- well I kinda thought you might’ve been nervous or freaked out and not come..but you’re here! So its all good!’ Kaede cursed under her breath, did she sound like she thought Shuichi would blow her off just because of anxiety? Of course she didn’t think that, she just cared a lot about this and was just trying too hard to make it perfect. _

_ ‘A-Ah okay-’ Shuichi smiled weakly and fiddled with his sleeve, ‘So uh- did you invite me over to help you practice?’ _

_ ‘Oh! Right, yes!’ Smooth, Kaede. She pulled back the stool and grabbed a chair for Shuichi, ‘So I just thought I’d try uh- show you something! Can you see how it sounds?’ _ _  
_ _ Kaede started to play a beautiful sounding tune, and Shuichi was mesmerized, the way she moved her hands so effortlessly, it was perfect. As Kaede finished, she sighed,  _ _  
_ _ ‘I messed up a little I’m so-’ _

_ ‘Kaede that was beautiful.’ Shuichi smiled at her softly, ‘Really, it was.’ _ _  
_ _ Kaede’s eyes widened, ‘Really?’ _

_ ‘Yes Really, You really are the Ultimate Pianist.’ _ _  
_ _ She laughed a little, ‘Thank you, Shuichi.’ _

_ There was a moment of silence, how on earth was she supposed to tell Shuichi this wasn’t what she invited him here for? _ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, next chapter i swear will be better? this was mainly a chapter i just wanted to leave on a cliffhanger so its kinda short, the next one will be longer i swear! btw, all the comments and kudos genuinely mean the world to me, i cant thank you guys enough, im so glad you like this fic <3


	4. In Which Kaede Has A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede has a confession to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been WAITING to post this chapter jkhkkffjjf, honestly i'm glad i finally can-  
> SMALL WARNING: in this chapter kokichi makes a joking flirty comment to shuichi so if that could be smth youre uncomfortable with maybe skip that part!

**-Hopes Peak Buddies-**

**Maid we love changed their name to ‘Maid That We Love’** **  
** **  
** Maid That We Love: I apologise, Rantaro. But your atrocious grammar was bothering me. At least the sentiment is still there.

taro on toast: im thoroughly offended, my heart has been broken. streaks, do not hit me up </3   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: For a couple seconds I thought u were serious   
  
Maki (roll): Is he ever serious.   
  
taro on toast: hey come on now, im not kokichi   
  
Maki (roll): Ok fair I guess.   
  


hey there demons: From my observations I have noticed Rantaro does have a liking for sarcastic comments.   
  
taro on toast: glad to know you pay attention to me kiyo :)   
  
hey there demons: You are welcome, Rantaro.   
  
taro on toast: :)   
  
weeb things: how does no one get the sarcasm? He used correct punctuation, it was clear..   
  
taro on toast: you’re such a bully to me, you will be hearing from my legal team. - sincerely Rantaro Amami   
  


weeb things: i now see why you dont talk much in person you can’t use comebacks like these   
  
ryoma.: this is funny af why do you two argue about everything   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: They find it funny 2 hate each other   
  
Maki (roll): Yes, they do.   
  
magic!: really they just have a feud over whos better at nail art   
  
Tenko!: Himiko is correct! They have both done my nails because of this feud!   
  
checkers: rantaro and tsumugi exposed 2020   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Ok the jokes dead now lol   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Kaede moved slightly closer to Shuichi and sighed. And his heart skipped a beat, he didn’t quite realise what was happening. ‘A-Ah Kaede-’ _

_ ‘O-Oh, is this not okay?’ Shuichi noticed she seemed more nervous than usual, her usual positive composure was breaking. _

_ ‘No no its fine-’ he smiled weakly, ‘Is everything okay, Kaede?’ _ _  
_ _ She sighed, ‘I don't know..well yes but-’ she cut herself off, ‘Shuichi, you didn’t think this was a date, right?’  _

_ Shuichi’s head span, she thought he had? Was it.. Not?  _

_ ‘I uh- no? Not really..’ _

_ ‘Oh- okay uh thats good uh..’ She took a deep breath, ‘Shuichi, I don’t think I like guys.’ She quickly blurted out before promptly turning a bright shade of pink. _

_ ‘Kaede I-’  _

_ She could see Shuichi’s slightly stunned expression and went to open her mouth, before she noticed him start to grin. _

_ ‘Was that why you were so nervous?’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Maybe a little..’ _

_ ‘You know I'm happy for you right? We’re best friends, what did you think I’d do, abandon you?’ _

_ She started to laugh a little, ‘No! I just hadn’t told people before and I wasn’t exactly sure how to drop it into a conversation!’ _

_ Shuichi also started to laugh, ‘Should’ve just changed your nickname to piano lesbian.’ _ _  
_ _ Kaede’s eyes widened, ‘Wait, I SHOULD!’ She pulled out her phone, and started furiously typing.  _ _  
  
_

**-Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
  
**

**kayayday has changed their name to ‘piano lesbian’** **  
** **  
** _ ‘Boom.’ She grinned, ‘Who do you reckon will have the best reac-’ _ _  
_ _  
_ **-Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
** **  
** **sherlock gnomes has changed their name to ‘bi-dekick’** **  
** **  
** _ Shuichi nervously put his phone away, ‘Surprise?’ _ _  
_ _ Kaede burst out laughing, ‘Shuichi- how long did it take you to think of that one-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘A good three nights alone in my room’ _

_ ‘Its uh-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Bad?’ Shuichi raised an eyebrow. _ _  
_ _ ‘No! Well, Yeah- Little bit-’ _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
** **bi-dekick has changed their name to ‘sherlock gnomes whos bi btw’** **  
** **  
** _ Kaede giggled, ‘Fitting.’ _ _  
_ _ Shuichi shrugged, ‘And Rantaro gets to keep the sentiment that his movie night will be remembered.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘I’m just waiting to see people’s golden reactions.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘You’re not slightly scared?’ Shuichi asked, clearly he was, the initial rush was wearing off. _ _  
_ _ ‘Shuichi, do you honestly think ONE person in that group chat would have an issue with it? Do you think any of them are straight let alone homophobic.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘You make a good point.’ Shuichi re-opened the group chat. _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
  
**

taro on toast: wait huh   
taro on toast: KAEDE AND SHUICHIII   
taro on toast: guys ily you’re cool okay im proud of you   
  
_ ‘Of course he responded first-’ Kaede laughed. _ _  
_ _ ‘Everyone’s favourite pining idiot who thinks he's not obvious but in fact is very much obvious and who has written many works of percy jackson x jason grace fanfiction?’ Shuichi smiled proudly. _

_ ‘Rantaro did WHAT-’ Kaede could barely contain herself, ‘Glad to see you putting your talent to it’s best uses.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘It is my pleasure.’ Shuichi mimed tipping his hat to her. _

_ ‘Okay who else-’ _ _  
  
_

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies-** **  
** **  
** checkers: ha thats kinda gay guys ew   
checkers: jk maybe this once ill be supportive of you   
checkers: proud of you two i guess, at least i now know you didn’t fuck on the piano   
checkers: does this mean you’re available shuichi ;)   
  
_ ‘Seems you got yourself an admirer.’ Kaede chuckled. _ _  
_ _ ‘Mm, hes not really my type, too- gremliny, hes cool as a friend but eh.’ Shuichi shrugged. _ _  
_ _ ‘Gremliny-’ Kaede raised her eyebrows, ‘Is that a word?’ _

_ ‘It is now.’ _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

Luminary Of The Stars: thats cool for you guys    
  


_ ‘Short but sweet.’ Kaede muttered _ .

_ ‘Mm.’ Shuichi scrolled down on his phone, and Kaede could tell he was overthinking this response a little, yes it was short but it was Kaito right? Everything he said was kept to a minimum amount of characters. _ _  
_ _ They began to scroll through the rest of the responses: _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
** **  
** Tenko!: Tenko is proud of you guys!! Tenko thinks you two are very strong :))

magic!: nyeh cool!   
  
yellow is a creative colour: angie is happy for you two!! ^   
  
genius w tiddies: FUCK YEAH PROUD OF YA   
  
Maki (roll): Thats cool, we all still love you of course. I’ll kill anyone who gives you hassle.   
  
Maid That We Love: We all support you two, and I very much second Maki’s sentiment.   
  
hey there demons: Ah, what a wonderful display of support. I chip in my sentiments as well, you are very much still beautiful.   
  
ryoma.: proud of you two dudes, everyone else has a ways to go to be as creative in the reveal as you.   
  


bug gentleman: Gonta not really understand but Gonta very much love Kaede and Shuichi no matter what!!   
  
_ Kaede wiped her eyes a little ‘We really couldn’t have asked for better classmates.’ _ _  
_ _ Shuichi nodded, ‘I guess not.’ _ _  
_ _ She could sense something was still off with Shuichi, ‘Don’t worry about Kaito, okay? He’s probably just tired, its late after all.’ _

_ Shuichi glanced at the time, ‘O-Oh right, I should probably get going-’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Oh okay!’ Kaede smiled at him, ‘It’ll be alright! I promise you, Shu.’ _ _  
_ _ ‘Yeah, I know-’ He smiled back at her, ‘Thank you, by the way. I had a great time- I don’t think I’d have done that if it wasn’t for you.’ _ _  
_ _ She smiled even wider and grabbed his hand, ‘No problem! I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?’ _ _  
_ _ He nodded, ‘Yeah.’ As he smiled slightly back at Kaede, he turned and began to take the walk back to his dorm. _

_ The cold, night air was quite refreshing, the chill distracted him from the whir of his brain picking apart Kaito’s message. Sure, he trusted that Kaito would still be his friend no matter what, he believed that, but he wasn’t sure if that was the truth or not yet. Maybe he should ask one of the others, it wasn’t like Kaito wasn’t okay with people being bi, he’d taken Rantaro’s ‘coming out’ (Aka him mentioning a failed past crush on a guy in response to a question.) pretty well, they were on good terms. He was sure it was fine, but something felt different about this. And he couldn’t get that thought out of his head. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ When he finally reached his dorm, he almost collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone. _ _  
_ _  
_ **\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
** **  
** sherlock gnomes whos bi btw: thank you guys, honestly it means a lot <33   
  


piano lesbian: i second! love you guys ^^   
  
**\- Shuichi Saihara to Rantaro Amami -** **  
  
**

Shuichi Saihara: jfc i think im going to have a heart attack   
  
Rantaro Amami: dont do that-   
Rantaro Amami: everyones really proud of you ok? theres nothing to worry about i promise you shu <3   
Rantaro Amami: im still here, the shock factor wears off within literally 24 hours   
Rantaro Amami: they have short attention spans   
  
Shuichi Saihara: i guess. 

Shuichi Saihara: did kaito not sound off to you?   
  
Rantaro Amami: no? shuichi its fine, i promise you   
Rantaro Amami: he could just be tired, or annoyed kokichi started hitting on you   
  
Shuichi Saihara: i guess,, btw just for clarification im not into kokichi   
  
Rantaro Amami: you know im right   
Rantaro Amami: also good to know? haha    
  
Shuichi Saihara: anyway i guess we can be complete disasters together now   
  
Rantaro Amami: like we weren’t already   
  
Shuichi Saihara: yeah jsjjsjsj, you know you can trust me if you like someone right?   
  
Rantaro Amami: same here, yk im always here for you

Shuichi Saihara: thanks <3   
  
Rantaro Amami: no problem ghjfkfk <3

\---------------------------------------------------

_ Rantaro shut off his phone and sighed, he had no right to be even slightly jealous of one stupid, stupid comment but somehow it kept playing into his mind. Shuichi's text didn’t help, ‘you know you can trust me if you like someone right?’ _ _  
_ _ Sure, but those were words on a screen, he wasn’t one for this stupid ‘crush’ culture anyway. It destroyed perfectly good friendships and honestly he was over it. Yet something told him he should just tell him, let him HELP. Instead of staring at a ceiling thinking of how best to stop his face turning an unattractive shade of beetroot in this guys mere presence. _

_ After much deliberation, Rantaro Amami had come to one conclusion. Feelings fucking suck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDD DONE.  
> honestly i love lesbian kaede  
> also rantaro had a percy jackson phase here (hey to my pjo mutuals on ig)  
> sooy, chapters may come a littleee slower from now as im trying to make them longer and better! thanks for reading :)


	5. In Which Rantaro Burns Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Shuichi just hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter is vv self indulgent, i wrote it while having a crisis so i apologise for the platonic amasai dump! Your scheduled saimota and oumami will return i swear!

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -** **  
  
**

Luminary Of The Stars: Guys  
Luminary Of The Stars: Guys  
Luminary Of The Stars: Guyssss  
  
sherlock gnomes whos bi btw: yess  
  


 **sherlock gnomes whos bi btw has changed their name to ‘sherlock gnomes’** **  
****  
**sherlock gnomes: the length annoyed me  
sherlock gnomes: anyway yes kaitooo  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: I found space laser tag

Lumainary Of The Stars: It opens in 3 weeks

Lumainary Of The Stars: Feb 14  
Luminary Of The Stars: Were going k  
  


Maki (roll): Thats Valentines day.  
  
checkers: woww maki knows the dates  
  


Maki (roll): Genuinely going to fucking destroy you.  
  
taro on toast: please dont do that  
taro on toast: just beat him at laser tag, there he doesn’t actually die  
  
Maki (roll): Fine.  
  
taro on toast: another crisis avoided, thanks to me  
  
genius w tiddies: oh fuck his egos growing

genius w tiddies: dont give the pretty boy a big head for fucks sake  
  
Keebs: Pretty boy? Wouldn’t that be more praise?  
  
genius w tiddies: HEE  
genius w tiddies: kiibo i swear  
genius w tiddies: youre the only pretty boy to me

checkers: hes not a boy hes a robot  
  
Keebs: Robophobia recorded.

Maid That We Love: Are we nominating our favourite pretty boys?  
  


genius w tiddies: fuck yeah we are  
genius w tiddies: you got any ideas  
  
Maid That We Love: Well, I would have to say, I do find Kiyo to be quite objectively attractive.  
  
taro on toast: is this.. kirumi flirting?  
  
Maid That We Love: No, I am simply stating a thing I believe to be fact.  
  
taro on toast: youre blushingggg  
  
Maid That We Love: You can see me?  
  
genius w tiddies: stalker alert  
  


taro on toast: stoppp

taro on toast: kirumi look up  
taro on toast: other side of the courtyard  
taro on toast: waving manically?  
  
Maid That We Love: Ah, I see you.  
  
hey there demons: Thank you for the extreme compliment Kirumi, I must say you are also an admirable person. 

Maid That We Love: It is no problem, I am merely telling the truth.  
  
ryoma.: how did i come back to this

ryoma.: anyway gonta is the best pretty boy  
  
bug gentleman: Gonta says thank you! Gonta thinks Ryoma pretty boy too!

sherlock gnomes: kaito and rantaro  
sherlock gnomes: now i take my leave  
  
taro on toast: dudeeeee  
taro on toast: <3

piano lesbian: how did we get into this i

taro on toast: miu called me pretty boy  
  
piano lesbian: ah, i see ^

checkers: taro  
checkers: bye  
  
taro on toast: kokichi???  
taro on toast: uh  
taro on toast: what

Tenko!: Tenko thinks Himiko is the prettiest one here! She beats all the degenerates!

magic!: nyeh thank you 

magic!: tenko and shuichi 

piano lesbian: as we’re onto girls i nominate maki ^  
  
Luminary Of The Stars: We all have to do it?  
Luminary Of The Stars: Rantaro u go first  
Luminary Of The Stars: U didnt do it

taro on toast: is it mandatory or

taro on toast: ok fine  
taro on toast: kokichi

taro on toast: happy now

Luminary Of The Stars: Wow ok then

Luminary Of The Stars: Wait its me right

Luminary Of The Stars: No homo ig but Shuichi

genius w tiddies: i really started smth huh

genius w tiddies: you fuckers really just judged each others hotness  
  


yellow is a creative colour: mhm! however angie was smart enough to say nothing! No blackmail material here ^^

weeb things: i agree uwu, no blackmail on me!

sherlock gnomes: except the fact you unironically use uwu

weeb things: you’d bully me for that too shuichi :(

sherlock gnomes: yes, i would  
  


taro on toast: hes joined me in the word tsumugi uses hate club

sherlock gnomes: *rantaro-using-uwu.img*

taro on toast: shuichi :(

taro on toast: i literally was just quoting

taro on toast: this is bullying

weeb things: yeah guys! dont bully the poor cowboy :(

taro on toast: fuck you 

Maki (roll): Everytime Tsumugi and Rantaro interact it makes me wonder who’d kill who first over the pettiest thing.

taro on toast: tsumugi.

weeb things: me.

taro on toast: you see we at least agree tsumugi is petty enough to kill me  
  
weeb things: you won’t be so happy about that when you’re dead uwu :)

taro on toast: …..

taro on toast: **@checkers**

**\- Rantaro Amami to Kokichi Ouma -**

Rantaro Amami: can i come over?

Kokichi Ouma: awww you scared  
Kokichi Ouma: jkjkjk ofc :D

Kokichi Ouma: also if Tsumugi tries anything ill set my organisation on her mkay

Rantaro Amami: thanks kichi  
  
Kokichi Ouma: kichi jsjdhdhhsjjkja  
Kokichi Ouma: youve fallen for me enough to give me a nickname, im flattered

Rantaro Amami: you called me taro in the gc i  
Rantaro Amami: is this not ok i mean i can stop-  
  
Kokichi Ouma: its completely fine, taro

**\- Rantaro Amami to Shuichi Saihara -** **  
****  
**Rantaro Amami: *screenshot-of-kokichi-using-taro.img*  
Rantaro Amami: help  
Rantaro Amami: me

Rantaro Amami: how tf do i respond  
Rantaro Amami: yk what nvm im making pasta im done  
  
Shuichi Saihara: ????  
Shuichi Saihara: i  
Shuichi Saihara: enjoy your pasta  
  
Rantaro Amami: i will  
Rantaro Amami: crying into pasta is therapeutic <3

Shuichi Saihara: im coming over rn before you burn smth

Rantaro Amami: …..  
Rantaro Amami: shuichi i burnt the pasta  
  


Shuichi Saihara: im literally outside your door i can smell it jfc  
  
Rantaro Amami: oh its not that bad  
Rantaro Amami: its just the cheese  
  
Shuichi Saihara: CHEESY PASTA  
Shuichi Saihara: let me in right now  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rantaro opened the door to see Shuichi stood there clutching a travel mug of what he assumed was coffee. ‘Hey.’ he held up a bowl of slightly burnt cheesy spaghetti, ‘I have the pasta’_

_Shuichi rolled his eyes a little and laughed, ‘why am I here again?’_ _  
__‘Because you’re emo and came to cry into some cheesy spaghetti with me.’_

_‘I’m not- nevermind.’_

_Shuichi collapsed onto Rantaro’s bed and sighed, ‘Wow.’_

_‘Mhm.’ Rantaro flinched as he burnt his mouth on the spaghetti, ‘So, any boyfriends yet?’_ _  
__Shuichi went bright red, ‘I- no?’_ _  
__‘I’m kidding… kinda-’ he successfully managed to eat some spaghetti, and tried to say something through the mouthful, which Shuichi could barely make out._

_‘Wait until you’re done, I can’t hear a word you’re saying.’ He sighed._

_‘Right-’ Rantaro shook his head, ‘Jeez I barely know what’s going on anymore.’_ _  
__Shuichi laughed a little, ‘Never thought I’d hear you say that.’_ _  
__‘What because I’m Mr. Pretty Boy and can’t have feelings too?’_

 _‘Ah I- I didn’t mean it like that…’_ _  
__He shrugged, ‘Yeah I know, sorry. That thing Miu said kinda got to me.’_ _  
__‘She called you a pretty boy…? Surely that’s a compliment..’_

_Rantaro sighed, ‘Yeah I know but-’ He pushed himself up and placed the spaghetti down, ‘Is that ALL people see me as? Like I do have a personality right- I’m not just some pretty boy they think will hook up with them, people like me for me, right?’_

_‘W-What?’ Shuichi was taken aback by Rantaro’s sudden tangent- all that from one comment? And he thought he was the overthinker-_ _  
__Rantaro laughed a little nervously, ‘Sorry got a bit carried away there, It’s no big deal, really’_

_‘Oh..’ Shuichi wasn’t sure that was true but, he didn't really want to push it._

_‘Anyway- you okay, Shu?’_

_‘Oh uh- I’m okay, I guess.’_

_‘What's wrong?’ Rantaro shifted, ‘I’m here for you remember?’_

_‘I- well, it's just- does Kaito seem off to you, since the whole thing with me and Kaede?’_

_‘Oh Shuichi-’ Rantaro gave him a pitying look, ‘I’m sure he’s fine you know, he still likes me after all, PLUS he called you the prettiest guy so-’_

_‘Yeah but he said no homo-’_

_‘That doesn’t mean anything, it’s Kaito he's toxic positivity personified but he means well, maybe he’s just not wanting the others to jump on it,’_

_‘I guess..’_

_‘I’m sure he still likes you Shuichi, maybe try text him later.’_

_‘Only if you text Kokichi back.’_

_‘Hey- that's a whole different thing..’_

_‘Is it though? It doesn’t take a detective to know you’re interested in him.’_

_Rantaro went an awful shade of red, ‘Oh. So he knows?’_

_‘Oh I- No, he doesn’t-’ He felt a little embarrassed, he hadn’t meant to give the impression Kokichi knew, he was well aware that would send Rantaro into a spiral of random two week trips to England just to get away from Kokichi._

_‘Oh, good.’ Rantaro went back to eating his spaghetti. Staring down at the cheese covered pasta he asked, ‘Do you think he only hangs out with me because he has to?’_

_‘What- No- Rantaro he literally loves your company he’d never want to lose that, I mean he tried his hardest to-’ he cut himself off, the statue was not meant to be discussed._

_‘To what?’_

_‘To not annoy you in the groupchat.’ He hoped his lie held up a little better than they usually did with Kokichi._

_‘Oh ok.’ If Rantaro knew he was lying, he certainly didn’t show it._

_For a while, they ate their pasta in silence, and not a comfortable one. Unanswered questions hung in the air, and the weight of their individual struggles seemed to dampen the mood._

_‘Feelings are stupid.’ Rantaro fell back onto his bed, ‘I’m serious, I’ve never been interested in relationships really before, and don’t get me wrong it’s still not a priority, but I hate caring this much.’_

_‘Yeah.. but the more you push it away, the worse it’ll feel when it hits you fully.’_

_‘Huh, that’s actually pretty poetic.’_

_‘Kaito told me that once… I took it on board and it has helped, a bit.’_

_‘Maybe I will too..’ Rantato didn’t really like the idea, but the thought of everything ‘hitting’ him was also not entirely ideal. It’s not like he had to be the responsible one here, he could let go, just a bit. Maybe he was starting to trust Shuichi enough to let himself be slightly more vulnerable._

_‘Maybe you should come hang out with me and Kaito some time, he has a lot of good advice..’_

_‘I wouldn’t want to intrude, you two are close, I wouldn’t want to take that from you.’_

_‘Hm.’ Shuichi tapped the side of the bowl with his fork, ‘Maybe just, if he’s being all..’ Shuichi waved his hands a little, ‘you know, with Maki, maybe you could come over..’_

_‘Oh..’ it suddenly hit Rantaro what was really bothering Shuichi, ‘I don’t think there’s anything going on with-’_

_‘You figured it out huh?’ Shuichi cut him off. ‘You’d make a better detective than me-’ he laughed a little, but it sounded slightly sad. ‘Yes. I like Kaito, I just- don’t know how much yet. Or if this’ll pass, I just-’ he sighed, ‘Nevermind.’_

_Rantaro bit his lip a little, and scratched the back of his neck, he wasn’t great at this whole relationship thing, he felt he’d make this worse than it already was._

_‘I’m here to talk if you need m-’_

_Shuichi cut him off again with a laugh, genuine this time, ‘You dumbass, I know that-’ he smiled slightly, ‘But please, maybe consider coming over if I text? You can bring Kokichi if you absolutely have to, but if you’re there I’m less likely to melt into a puddle of tears and eyeliner if Kaito looks at Maki differently to me.’_

_‘Okay, I will.’ Rantaro smiled back at Shuichi, a seeming mutual agreement to help each other out._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\- Shuichi Saihara to Kaito Momota -**

Shuichi Saihara: hey kaito 

Kaito Momota: Hey Shuichi

Kaito Momota: How r u

Shuichi Saihara: oh i’m good!

Shuichi Saihara: you? 

Kaito Momota: Im Ok  
Kaito Momota: Yk I mentioned Laser Tag

Kaito Momota: U gonna come

Shuichi Saihara: oh ofc!

Shuichi Saihara: it sounds like it’ll be fun

Kaito Momota: Yay :D  
Kaito Momota: Glad I can count on u to come

Kaito Momota: Ur a great sidekick  
Kaito Momota: Lol

Shuichi Saihara: jsjsjskskskkkdshs  
Shuichi Saihara: thank you <3

Kaito Momota: No prob dude

Kaito Momota: U still coming to lunch w me tomorrow  
Kaito Momota: Ill be by the river bit

Kaito Momota: Near where Kokichi usually is

Shuichi Saihara: yeah ok!

Shuichi Saihara: i’ll be there like usual  
  


Kaito Momota: K cool

Kaito Momota: See u there lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day is already like three chapters long this lazer tag isn't gonna happen for a whileee-  
> i was running out of motivation so i decided to sprinkle in a plotline inspired by personal experience and ohh boy did i underestimate how long it would take! that'll hopefully be coming out in a few days? im messing up my schedules ahh, anyways, i hope you all enjoyed <3


	6. In Which Kokichi Throws Tinfoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all plan a lunch meetup, surely it'll go okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading this earlier than i planned because i split up a chapter and now have more of a backlog!  
> also, this is the last HEAVILY chat centered chapter for a bit? lunch was hard to write over text but there will still be chat elements! i hope you enjoy <3  
> (also this chapter has out of context v3 spoilers)

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

checkers: good morning to you fuckers :D

genius w tiddies: morning fuckwits

taro on toast: good morninggggg

sherlock gnomes: morning

Luminary Of The Stars: Morning 

Maki (roll): Morning.

piano lesbian: morning! ^

yellow is a creative colour: gooood morning!!   
  
Tenko!: Morning!

Magic!: morning nyeh

Keebs: Good Morning to you all!   
  
Maid That We Love: Good Morning.

hey there demons: Morning.   
  
weeb things: good morning owo!   
  


Luminary Of The Stars: Does anyone have money for lunch I lost mine   
  


sherlock gnomes: i do! i'll buy you something   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Thanks dude

yellow is a creative colour: were we all meeting by the river today? angie heard many people would be there!   
  
taro on toast: im there most days so yh haha   
  


checkers: same :D   
checkers: you guys are soooo obsessed with me you’re stealing my spot   
  


Maki (roll): I’m not going if Kokichi’s there.   
  
piano lesbian: ^^ ill second that maki, wanna go to the music room?   
  
Maki (roll): Sure.   
  
magic!: ill be in the library, tenkos helping me w maths   
  
Tenko!: Yes! 

Luminary Of The Stars: Guys cmon   
Luminary Of The Stars: Shuichi you’ll stay right

Luminary Of The Stars: It’ll be fun   
Luminary Of The Stars: As annoying as Kokichi is its fun   
  
sherlock gnomes: yeah ofc kaito   
  
weeb things: ill be there!

yellow is a creative colour: yay tsumugi! we can continue our discussions! ^-^

ryoma.: sorry im w gonta round back   
  
bug gentleman: Yes! Gonta and Ryoma look at bugs!   
  
Keebs: Oh I will try to be there! As everyone else is!   
  
genius w tiddies: ill guess ill go then   
genius w tiddies: keebs will keep me away from the abortion

Keebs: Oh, Kokichi? Why yes of course!   
  
genius w tiddies: oh fuck yeah thank you

checkers: why is everyone so mean to me D:

Luminary Of The Stars: Bc youre annoying lol   
  


sherlock gnomes: also technically it's not everyone

piano lesbian: yh! theres one person that isn’t

taro on toast: …

taro on toast: oh right yes me   
taro on toast: ly kichi   
  
checkers: im letting the apathy slide as i know he hates mornings   
checkers: but you better make up for it k?   
checkers: or else i’ll tell alllll your ticklish spots to everyone :D   
checkers: neehee   
  


taro on toast: fuck you   
  
checkers: only if you want to ;)   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: U killed him

Luminary Of The Stars: Also ticklish spots tf 

weeb things: rantaro is ticklish? guess i wont be needing a weapon to kill him!   
  
hey there demons: I still cannot assess whether Tsumugi is joking about harming Rantaro and honestly it is rather frightening.   
  
taro on toast: oh really is it now   
  
Maid That We Love: I can only assume he is being sarcastic again.   
  


taro on toast: me? never.    
  


yellow is a creative colour: angie will stop tsumugi from hurting anyone! angie does not think it is very nice :(

taro on toast: thanks for the support angie

checkers: right mkay so i wasn’t paying attention but ill be in my usual place idc what the rest of you do :D lol see ya at school

taro on toast: see you there hddjjddhd   
  
sherlock gnomes: ok i gtg i need to finish getting ready   
  


taro on toast: ok yeah same byeee

Luminary Of The Stars: Bye   
  
Maki (roll): Bye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\- Kokichi Ouma to Rantaro Amami -** **  
** **  
** Kokichi Ouma: meet me by my room okayy   
  
Rantaro Amami: okay! why?   
  
Kokichi Ouma: i wanna kill you alone duh   
Kokichi Ouma: before tsumugi beats me to it   
  
Rantaro Amami: im terrified

Rantaro Amami: ill be there   
  
Kokichi Ouma: kk lol    
Kokichi Ouma: see ya theree   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\- Maki Harukawa to Kaede Akamatsu -** **  
** **  
** Maki Harukawa: Are we meeting in the music room?   
  
Kaede Akamatsu: mhm!! im happy you actually agreed to come maki ^   
  
Maki Harukawa: Why wouldn’t I?    
  
Kaede Akamatsu: well- you called me annoying before so i just assumed you didn’t like me :(   
  
Maki Harukawa: Yes. But I also said we needed people like you, and I must admit your insufferable positivity is a little endearing.   
  
Kaede Akamatsu: aww maki ^-^   
Kaede Akamatsu: i'll see you there then!!

Maki Harukawa: Yeah see you there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**\- Tsumugi Shirogane to Angie Yonaga -** **  
  
**

Tsumugi Shirogane: hey angie! would you want to maybe come to the textiles room w me today instead? i forgot i had something to finish!    
  
Angie Yonaga: oh ofc!^ angie would love to :)   
  
Tsumugi Shirogane: yay!! i’ll see you there there then, i do enjoy hanging out!

Angie Yonaga: nyahaha!! angie enjoys hanging out with you too tsumugi ^-^

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Rantaro arrived at Kokichi’s dorm around the time he was supposed to, at least he was being more punctual than he was for the others, and almost immediately the smaller boy jumped out from behind a wall waving a wadded up ball of tinfoil.  _

_ ‘Shit-’ Rantaro ducked instinctively as Kokichi threw it at him. _

_ ‘Awwww you’re no fun- it wouldn’t have hurt seee, its only foil!’ _

_ ‘Spiky.’ Rantaro picked up the discarded tinfoil and chucked it back to Kokichi, there was no way he’d admit he’d thought it was a shot put at first. _

_ ‘You really think you can lie to me?’ _ _   
_ _ ‘No…?’ _

_ ‘Awww you’re still lying to meee, you’re killing me Rantarooooo.’ He started to sniffle and turn on the crocodile tears. _

_ ‘Okay okay- fine I thought it was a shot put. Now can you stop with the crocodile tears, we have to go-’ _

_ Kokichi grinned, ‘Mkay!’ he grabbed Rantaro’s hand and started trying to drag him, ‘Come onnnn you’re too heavyyyyy!’ _

_ Rantaro laughed a little, ‘Okay I’m coming-’ _

_ ‘Yayyy! Now up!’ _

_ ‘Up?’ _

_ ‘PiggyBack duhhhhh!’ _

_ ‘Right-’ Rantaro laughed and crouched down a little so Kokichi could climb on his back, ‘There’  _

_ Kokichi wrapped his arms around Rantaro’s neck and smiled widely, ‘Now onwards!’ _ _   
_ _ ‘Okay..’ Rantaro laughed softly and started walking off towards the school. _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Instead of just meeting him by the river, Shuichi had decided to meet Kaito outside his dorm. He’d never really been confident to meet him without asking before, but after a conversation with Kaede, she had reassured him Kaito would appreciate it. _

_ After around five minutes of nervously standing by the door, Shuichi jumped a little as it opened. _

_ ‘AHHH-’ Kaito shouted and recoiled as he saw Shuichi, ‘Shuichi? Thank god- You scared me dude-’ _

_ ‘A-ah sorry about that-’ _

_ Kaito slung his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder, ‘Nah it’s cool, it’s an unexpected surprise but hey, I’d never pass up an opportunity to hang out with my sidekick!’ _

_ Shuichi smiled, ‘Yeah- uh- did you still need lunch money or..?’ _ __   
_ ‘Oh yeah! Well how about we get something later, Thanks again dude.’ _ _   
_ __ ‘Ah, no problem.’

_ ‘Meet me by the river then we’ll go get food and head back, sound good?’ Kaito was still grinning, it seemed he was really looking forward to this, maybe even as much as the laser tag. _

_ ‘Yeah, it does.’ Shuichi smiled, attempting to match Kaito’s enthusiasm. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_ Kaede, on the other hand, was more than confident as she walked up to Maki’s dorm, or at least she appeared to be.  _

_ With a smile, she knocked on the door, and immediately, Maki opened up. ‘What? Oh, It’s you.’  _

_ ‘What do you mean ‘it’s you’! I thought we were friends now!’ _

_ ‘No, I said you were endearing, there’s a difference.’ _

_ ‘Hmph. Fine, but as I’m here, will you walk with me to school?’ _

_ Maki pulled on her pigtails and rolled her eyes a little, ‘Okay, I guess.’ _

_ ‘Yay!’ Kaede grinned, that was a close one, Maki was tricky, and she still wasn’t entirely sure she liked her, but maybe this was a start. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah lunch will totally go A-ok, the author totally doesn't have something planned based on her own school, never nuh uh
> 
> ok me spoiling my own chapters aside, if anyone wants to keep up w me and know that i am in fact, not dead when i eventually start writing less because of school , i am on instagram! my @ is amcmis, don't feel pressured to follow me! thats just where ill be if shit hits the fan in my personal life
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter <33


	7. In Which, Well, You'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far can you push?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK WARNING: this chaper includes a punch so uh it gets a littleee heated  
> also its just a bit angsty im sorry,,
> 
> i hope you enjoy! (im sorry this ones pretty long and text heavy)

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

Luminary Of The Stars: Lunch is after lesson 4 right

sherlock gnomes: yeah    
  
checkers: did you seriously forget that

Luminary Of The Stars: Shut up ur the one who destroyed my schedule   
  
taro on toast: that was me?

piano lesbian: nah you took mine

taro on toast: ohh yeah the revenge ripping got it

magic!: revenge ripping?

taro on toast: yep   
taro on toast: kaede ripped my homework so i ripped her schedule   
taro on toast: now its fair

Tenko!: Just make sure none of you degenerates touch mine or Himiko’s schedules!   
  
taro on toast: we wouldn’t dare 

taro on toast: btw how long till the bell i broke the time on my phone

genius w tiddies: how smart   
  
Keebs: 10 minutes!

taro on toast: ty keebs   
  
checkers: ugh ten more minutes of geography   
  
taro on toast: bruh im stuck in maths with kaito what   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Im not as bad as u   
  
taro on toast: i thought you weren’t talking to me?

Luminary Of The Stars: Oh right yh Im not   
  
piano lesbian: why?   
  
taro on toast: i told him to fuck off

ryoma.: well i can see how he took offence

taro on toast: I HAD REASON 

taro on toast: i was trying to like actually do the work   
taro on toast: and he wouldn’t stop asking questions   
taro on toast: and i snapped    
  
checkers: a fair response

taro on toast: THANK YOU   
  
genius w tiddies: yeah fair lmao   
  
sherlock gnomes: really guys   
sherlock gnomes: rantaro did you apologise or   
  
taro on toast: yeah hes just pissed now lmao

taro on toast: anyways see you later teachers coming

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Lunch came around eventually, but those last ten minutes seemed to drag on forever, especially for Rantaro. Sitting next to Kaito was tiring at the best of times, but the constant quizzing about him and Kokichi was wearing him down to his last nerve. And Kaito didn’t even know Rantaro actually liked him. _

_ The second the bell went, Rantaro grabbed his bag and left with a short, ‘Yeah, Ok Kaito.’ _

_ He sighed and composed himself, he’d be able to go mess around with Kokichi in a minute, let down a couple guards, as hard as it may be to believe, Kokichi was an easier person to deal with than Kaito was. _

_ He was so close to reaching the back of the courtyard when Kaito himself caught up with him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. ‘Heyyy, forget I’m down here too today?’ _

_ Rantaro internally cursed himself, yes, he had forgotten.  _

_ ‘I can keep a real good eye on any antics you and Kokichi get up to!’ he signed this off with a wink. _

_ ‘Right.’ Rantaro shrugged Kaito’s arm off his shoulder, ‘Weren’t you getting lunch with Shuichi?’ _

_ ‘Shit yeah- Thanks for reminding me dude.’ Kaito flashed his signature smile and started to sprint off in the opposite direction. _

_ ‘No fucking problem.’ Rantaro mumbled, just as he felt a familiar person leap onto his back. _

_ ‘Someone’s stroppyyyyy- was Kaito being a dick again? Well, when isn’t he a dick! Neehee.’ _

_ Rantaro let out a small laugh, ‘Kokichi-’ _

_ ‘Mhmmmm, lost for words? Is my presence THAT breathtaking?’ _

_ ‘I-’  _

_ Before Rantaro could fully get a chance to respond, Kokichi started patting his hair down from it’s usual messy peaks. ‘Ha well of course you can’t speak, I got Himiko to teach me a voice stealing spell! Like from the little mermaid!’ _

_ ‘Well that’s a lie.’ He lifted Kokichi down from his shoulders and threw his bag against the wall, ‘I’m talking, see?’ _

_ ‘Crap, It failed. Awh.’ Kokichi pouted and folded his arms, crocodile tears forming at the corners of his eyes, ‘And to think, I was hoping to impress you with my magiccccc!’ _

_ As the crocodile tears started pouring, Rantaro rolled his eyes a little, in a friendly manner. _

_ ‘Maybe you could impress me by showing me what’s going on over there?’ He pointed to the group Kokichi usually hung around with, who had taken a life float and were trying to throw it over each other like in the carnival game, where it would come to a stop with the person standing in the life ring with it at their feet. _

_ ‘Oh that? Hmmm, I suggested it! If the ring lands, the person is transported to another dimension! I enchanted it myself!’ _

_ ‘Righttt-’ Rantaro folded his arms, ‘You sure this isn’t a little too far? What if someone needs that-’ _

_ ‘River’s dry, think they drained it after we pushed someone in, look if you want.’ Kokichi shrugged. _

_ As Rantaro actually looked a little closer, he got a closer look at the new duo trying the ring game. ‘Is that-’ _

_ ‘Bitchlet and Keebs? Mhm! In fact, they’re the ones who found the ring in the first place! Should invite them more often, not only are they fun to tease, they totallyyyy rock at finding stuff to fuck around with!’ _

_ ‘Did you just, compliment them?’ _

_ ‘Ew no, that was a lie of course-’ _

_ ‘Righttt, okay-’ he laughed a little, ‘I must admit, Kiibo’s hair must make him an easier target.’ _

_ Kokichi nodded eagerly, ‘Yesss sir! I got one on him myself!’ He grinned. _

_ ‘Yet he’s still in this dimension?’ _

_ ‘Duh I brought him back! I’m that nice.’ _

_ ‘Good to know they can come back.’ Rantaro had noticed that sometimes, it was better to play along with the lies, rather than tearing them all down. They were mostly harmless after all, he didn’t think the other’s problem with the smaller lies was justified, what did it matter if Kokichi had a different type of drink at breakfast to what he said? _

_ Speaking of the others, Rantaro noticed Shuichi and Kaito returning from the lunch queue, Kaito with a large baguette, and Shuichi with a pasta pot. Personally, Rantaro avoided the lunch food at all costs, since he’d had some dodgy pasta that looked, tasted, and smelt like sick. It destroyed his appetite for a while. He did like the cookies though, the question of whether he’d actually brave the lunch queue was another issue. _

_ ‘I see the supporting cast has arrived,’ Kokichi mumbled. _

_ Rantaro snorted, ‘And who’s the main character?’ _

_ ‘Pshh me of course! And you’re my adorable best friend and partner in crime!’ _

_ ‘Wow thanks-’ _

_ ‘You should be grateful, you’re getting a starring role in MY life.’ _

_ ‘I am forever, eternally grateful.’ Rantaro raised his eyebrows, and he noticed how much just this short little time had lightened his mood, at this point Kokichi seemed to know exactly the jokes and lies to tell to make his mood lift. And he couldn’t be more grateful for that. _

_ However, the peace and slight mood lift was about to be destroyed by a certain tactless astronaut. _

\-------

_ Shuichi had long since finished his pasta by the time he and Kaito met up with Rantaro and Kokichi, Kaito had taken a surprisingly long time choosing his lunch. _

_ ‘Oooo fresh meat! Shall we feed them to my sharks?’ Kokichi came bounding up to them, dragging Rantaro along by the arm, ‘Nevermind! That’s a lie, I don’t own sharks!’ He laughed before his face seemed to drop, ‘Only killer whales.’ _

_ Shuichi gulped, of course he knew Kokichi didn’t own such dangerous animals, but the thought of being fed to aquatic animals wasn’t at all pleasant anyhow. _

_ ‘K-Killer whales?’ Kaito seemed to hold his baguette out like a sword, ‘Y-You see now, I-I’m not s-scared but, I-I wouldn’t want my sidekick here g-getting hurt-’ _

_ Shuichi felt Kaito clutch his arm and he felt all his blood rush to his cheeks, in response he averted his eyes towards the floor, ‘Ah, Thanks Kaito-’ _

_ ‘Well, neither of you should really have to worry, the killer whales are only babies.’ Rantaro attempted to keep a straight face as he said this, but his usual slanted smile was creeping across his face. _

_ ‘C-C'mon dude- you’re usually t-the sensible one!’ Kaito seemed to retreat even farther behind Shuichi. _

_ ‘I’m kidding, there’s no way I- or anyone for that matter- would trust Kokichi with any kind of large animal.’ _

_ ‘That’s good-’ Kaito moved out from behind Shuichi, taking another bite of his baguette. _

_ ‘Now poisonous snakes of course are another story-’ _

_ Kaito almost choked on his baguette, and jumped back, clutching onto Shuichi, ‘S-SNAKES?’ _

_ ‘He’s joking Kaito, admittedly, it wasn’t extremely funny.’ Shuichi side-eyed Rantaro. _

_ ‘Ah-Yeah, Sorry.’ Rantaro seemed embarrassed, and a small blush was creeping across his cheeks. _

_ Kaito let go of Shuichi and readjusted his coat a little, ‘You’ve gotten more annoying since you started trying to impress that gremlin.’ He pointed to Kokichi, who seemed to be zoned out from the conversation. _

_ Ranataro’s expression fell, his eyes focused on the ground and his lips seemed tightly pressed together, he said nothing. _

_ ‘Kaito maybe we shouldn’t talk about this Kokichi’s right the-’ _

_ ‘He doesn’t listen, see.’ Kaito cupped his hands to his mouth, ‘KOKICHI-’ there was no response. ‘See. We’re fine, and I was just saying anyway.’ Shrugging, he took the last bite of his baguette, ‘It’s a joke, dude, lighten up-’ _

_ ‘Mm.’ Rantaro stayed focused on the floor.  _

_ Shuichi could feel the tension growing, he knew Rantaro probably wouldn’t keep his cool much longer, when you’d known him long enough, the signs of a snap were pretty clear, and he wasn’t overly inclined to be in the middle of that. _

_ As if on cue, Miu’s voice rang out across the courtyard, ‘FUCK YEAHHH, AND SHE SCORES! ONE POINT TO THE GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS!’ _

_ ‘Yes! I have recorded that to my memory banks! You have by far the highest accuracy level of all of them here!’ Shuichi was relieved to hear Kiibo’s voice as well, a sensible person amidst the chaos that was this courtyard. _

_ ‘Love ya Keebs!’  _

_ If Shuichi had been any closer, he would’ve seen Miu hug Keebo, and the embarrassed yet happy smile that spread across his face. _

_ ‘What’s going on over there?’ Kaito asked, turning his head to Shuichi. _

_ ‘A game of sorts.’ _

_ ‘Wanna check it out?’ He was already walking though, not that Shuichi minded, it was anywhere but where Rantaro seemed to still be trying to kill the ground with a look, therefore it was better. _

_ As he reached the side of the river, where this game was going on, he pulled out his phone. _

**\- Shuichi Saihara to Kaede Akamatsu -**

Shuichi Saihara: hey

Kaede Akamatsu: hey! hows everything with you?

Shuichi Saihara: uhh its ok?

Shuichi Saihara: well now it is

Kaede Akamatsu: wdym? kokichi causing trouble?

Shuichi Saihara: surprisingly not him

Shuichi Saihara: rantaro’s about to snap at kaito

Shuichi Saihara: like bad

Kaede Akamatsu: jfc

Kaede Akamatsu: i hope you’re ok!^

Kaede Akamatsu: just give him time to cool off, if hes w kokichi he’ll be fine

Shuichi Saihara: im trying i swear   
Shuichi Saihara: we’ve moved to with miu and keebs now but kaito doesn’t seem to be getting the message 

Shuichi Saihara: anyway, how’s it going with maki?

Kaede Akamatsu: oh good!

Kaede Akamatsu: shes warming up to me ^-^

Kaede Akamatsu: theres a long way to go yet but i think we’re on the right track!

Shuichi Saihara: thats awesome!

_ He shut his phone off and looked to the scene that was unfolding in front of him. _

_ Kaito was attempting to throw the ring onto Kiibo, and failing rather miserably. Miu was laughing at him, obviously her ego was still boosted from her successful shot, ‘Come on dickwad its not that hard!’ _

_ ‘Come on, I’m only warming up! The great Luminary Of The Stars wouldn’t fail at such a mundane task-’ _

_ ‘From your level of stress right now, I can presume that was a lie.’ _

_ Miu snorted as Kaito groaned and threw the ring on the floor, ‘Yeah, Yeah, Shuichi- you try-’ _

_ ‘A-ah- okay?’ He picked up the ring, his heart racing, he’d never been overly affluent in sport, especially throwing. Fingers sliding across the slightly damp rubber, he threw it, and looked away, too nervous to see his obvious failure. _

_ ‘NO FUCKING WAY POOICHI-’ Miu seemed genuinely taken aback, and her outburst was followed by similar shouts from the rest of the group. _

_ He slowly looked back over, the ring had landed, Kiibo was stood in the centre, grinning at him. _

_ ‘Dude! You did it!’ Kaito slung his arm around Shuichi’s shoulder, ‘Congrats!’ _

_ Shuichi turned red and mumbled ‘T-thanks..’ _

_ \-------- _

_ Meanwhile, Kokichi had yet again attached himself to Rantaro’s arm. ‘I see the supporting cast left us, I obviously scared them off!’ _

_ ‘Mhm.’ Rantaro was absent mindedly twisting his earphone cable around his hand, _

_ ‘Heyyyy Tarooooo-’ Kokichi waved his hand in front of his face, ‘Can I have a piggyback?’ _

_ He seemed to snap out of it a little, ‘Oh Sure-’, he bent down a little and let Kokichi climb onto his back, but he still, to Kokichi, didn't seem fully there. This was the time to initiate plan ‘Cheer the stroppy avocado up’ or so Kokichi had named situations like these in his head. _

_ ‘In the third floor maths room there’s a banana stain now!’ _

_ ‘There is?’ _

_ ‘Mhm! I made it!’ _

_ ‘How?’ Rantaro’s voice seemed to be lifting a little again, good. _

_ ‘Well you seee, I could tell you-’ _

_ ‘Please do, I’m intrigued.’ _

_ ‘Okay! Well basically I threw it and it went splodge on the wall, it was dripping and everything!’ _

_ Rantaro laughed slightly, ‘Dripping?’ _

_ ‘Mhm! Look at my shirt, you can see where I tried to clean it up!’ He waved his wrist in front of Rantaro’s face. _

_ ‘Why were you throwing this anyway?’ Kokichi couldn’t see it, but Rantaro was smiling again, and his eyes were no longer trained on the grass, his fingers no longer pulling on the cable. _

_ ‘Now THAT’S a secret I’ll never tell.’ he laughed and patted Rantaro’s hair, ‘Let’s just say there’s someone out there who won’t think of making dumb comments again.’ _

_ It was at this moment, the two of them heard the commotion coming from the other side of the courtyard, after Shuichi’s ring toss. _

_ ‘Oooo we should check it out!’ Kokichi tapped Rantaro’s shoulder. _

_ Without thinking, Rantaro obliged and started to walk over there, forgetting Kaito, and the fact he had Kokichi riding on his shoulders, completely.  _

_ \--------- _

_ The second Shuichi saw the small, pale hand waving around, coming towards them, then spotted the taller boy carrying him, he knew something was about to happen. Something that would probably end very badly.  _

_ \-------- _

_ ‘So what happened here?’ Kokichi’s voice rang out across the small crowd that had gathered. And heads turned. _

_ Most of those there who were regulars of Kokichi’s crowd were well aware of his tendency to beg piggyback rides off of Rantaro, however Miu’s and Kaito’s arrival had brought some new spectators. _

_ ‘Hey dick cheese, why you riding him like that?’ Miu was the first to comment, and a few snickers were heard across the courtyard, it was obvious her comment wasn’t meant to come across innocent. Shuichi visibly flinched, and Rantaro instinctively lifted Kokichi to the ground. He was used to Miu’s remarks in small groups but this was a little too much. _

_ His face was heating up, he could feel it. His heart was racing. His head was spinning.  _

_ ‘It’s not like that- I don’t-’ _

_ ‘Aww don’t let down your boyfriend like that dude. It’s not like anyone else would like him-’ Kaito was joking, clearly. But he didn’t find it funny. Not one fucking bit. _

_ ‘He’s not my boyfriend.’ Rantaro folded his arms, pulling on the sleeves of his uniform. _

_ ‘Cmon dude I was joking-’ Kaito laughed a little. _

_ ‘Well it wasn’t fucking funny.’ _

_ The crowd seemed to be dispersing a little, no one wanted to watch this fight. And Kiibo was trying his best to turn people away, he knew neither Rantaro nor Kaito would want a huge scene. _

_ ‘Hey, dude come on. Lighten up a little, it’s not like-’ _

_ ‘Why should I? Not only are you being a dick, you’re insulting him for no fucking reason.’ _

_ ‘Jesus you’ve got a real boner for him haven’t you.’ Kaito muttered, obviously meaning for only Shuichi, who was still stood next to him to hear. But Rantaro did hear. _

_ ‘Wow. Real mature Kaito.’ _

_ ‘Dude please-’ _

_ ‘Don’t dude me.’ He looked up at Kaito, his face steely. ‘Just shut up. Please.’ _

_ He didn’t know whether he was upset, embarrassed, or mad. Maybe all three. All he knew was he couldn’t take it anymore. _

_ ‘Hey, okay- but they’re only jokes okay?’ _

_ Rantaro scoffed, ‘Jokes huh? To you, yeah sure. To me? They’re not funny anymore. If I’m uncomfortable I can’t even imagine how much Kokichi hates this.’ _

_ ‘You always bring him up, if you don’t actually like him then just stop caring.’ _

_ ‘H-Hey guys maybe we should leave this..’ Shuichi tried to de-escalate the situation, unsuccessfully. Rantaro had already seen red, and was too far into this to just walk away. _

_ ‘Really Shuichi? You’re finally speaking up now? Don’t act like you’re not the one who probably told him I let something slip.’ _

_ ‘Rantaro-’ _

_ ‘Let something slip? So it’s true huh? Then just stop messing around and tell him! I’m sure he’s going to like you back.’ _

_ This was clearly Kaito trying to make amends, in his own supportive way. But Rantaro was still having none of it. _

_ ‘Shut. Up.’ He gritted his teeth.  _

_ ‘Hey!’ Kaito held his hands up. ‘I’m just saying, he’d totally let you suck hi-’ _

_ Before Kaito could finish what was obviously his attempt at a light joke, there was a cracking sound as Rantaro’s fist met his face. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops rantaro snapped a bit huh
> 
> im going to explain myself here because this seemingly came out of nowhere:  
> i was running low on ideas, and so i decided to play on personal experience, i was in a vv similar situation to the one here except i didn't punch someone (im too scared for that)
> 
> also, i read in rantaro's wiki he was easily irritated and i wondered how far someone would have to push before they got him reallyyyy mad
> 
> also i don't hate kaito i just feel he was most fitting here i love him this will all be sorted i swear
> 
> when i go back to school ill have more quality material (not really) because i am already getting messages about breakups and my relationships and the year hasn't started, brb sobbing


	8. In Which Kaede Plays For Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the aftermath of the last chapter, with kaemaki sprinkled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a littleeee jumpy I apologise, I was at a loss on how to resolve the last chapter uh, oops??   
> I literally have no idea how to write Kaede and Maki well im so sorry :,)  
> i hope you enjoy! <3

_ Tears. They were creeping at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t cry, not here. Not now.  _

_ People, they were watching. He pushed through, he’d ignore them. Don’t look back. _

_ ‘Taro-’ _

_ Don’t. Look. Especially not at him. He’d have heard, He’d know. Bathroom. Hide. _

_ Keep walking, he reached the bathroom. Lock the door. _

_ Breathe. _

_ \------ _

_ Shuichi bent down to Kaito, who’d stumbled back and fallen after Rantaro hit him, luckily no crowd had gathered. It was only Kokichi, Kiibo, Miu and around four of Kokichi’s usual friends, who were being dispersed by Kiibo. _

_ ‘Kaito-’ Shuichi held out a hand to him, which Kaito took. _

_ ‘Thanks..’ Kaito mumbled as he stood up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and was met with a streak of blood. ‘Shit-’ _

_ Shuichi winced, ‘Do you need the nurse?’ _

_ Kaito shook his head, ‘They’ll ask questions, I don’t want Rantaro in trouble. It was my fault anyway.’ _

_ ‘It wasn’t your fau-’ _

_ ‘Shu, It was. It’s okay.’ _

_ ‘A-ah, sorry-’  _

_ ‘Nah its good, I shouldn’t have pushed him. He told me to stop..’ He laughed dryly, ‘I should’ve listened huh?’ _

_ ‘I know, but he still shouldn’t have hit you-’ _

_ ‘Yeah, but I can’t exactly blame him.’ _

_ ‘I guess not..’ _

_ Shuichi looked over his shoulder, Kokichi was stood in the middle of the courtyard, alone. Staring at the door that led to the school building. The door Rantaro had run through. _

**\- Shuichi Saihara to Kaede Akamatsu -**

Shuichi Saihara: hey if you see rantaro can you let me know

Kaede Akamatsu: oh ok sure! why?

Shuichi Saihara: ill tell you in biology 

Shuichi Saihara: im not saying anything fully though, its gossiping

Shuichi Saihara: i just need help

Kaede Akamatsu: oh ok!^

_ Now, he just had to wait. 10 minutes until the bell, 10 minutes to wonder which one of his friends to go to. Great. _

_ \-------- _

_ Rantaro had finally steadied his breathing, and he was just left with an intense feeling of guilt. He’d hurt someone, he’d hurt Kaito. Over something dumb and selfish,or had it beem over him insulting Kokichi? Rantaro didn’t know anymore, everything felt fuzzy. The toilet stall felt small and big at the same time, the ten minutes left seemed too long, yet too short. He wanted people there, but he didn’t. He wanted Kokichi. He did. That’s all he knew, he wanted Kokichi there, with him. Joking. Or did he? His face was slightly tear-stained, his hand a little bloody, his breathing barely steady. The last time Kokichi had seen him cry, it had only made him feel worse. No, he didn’t want Kokichi. He didn’t want anything.  _

_ The bell. Shit. _

_ A lesson. People. _

_ Staring. _

_ Asking questions. _

_ What lesson? Biology. _

_ With Shuichi. And Kaede. _

_ He’d sit somewhere else.  _

_ Yeah.  _

_ That’s what he’d do.  _

_ Problem solved.  _

_ Kind of. _

_ He splashed his face with water and sighed, wiping the drops away with his sleeve. He didn’t look awful, no one would notice. Shouldering his bag, he started to walk to the science labs. _

_ \-------- _

_ Kaede wasn’t overly inclined to leave Maki, especially with the promise of a difficult lesson of biology ahead, but at least she could check everyone still had at least an ounce of sanity and dignity left.  _

_ Her lunch had actually been reasonably pleasant, actually. Maki was surprisingly easy to hang out with.  _

_ Maki had arrived at Kaede’s lab before she even had, obviously having had a lesson in the same block.  _

_ ‘Oh! Maki!’ Kaede smiled at her and ran over, ‘I’m so sorry to keep you waiting!’ _

_ ‘It’s fine..’ Maki twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, ‘Let’s just go in or, whatever.’ _

_ ‘Oh sure!’ Kaede opened the door, and welcomed Maki in, ‘Ha, sorry it’s a little messy-’ _

_ ‘It’s not bad. Is this really your idea of messy?’ _

_ ‘Well, yeah I guess uh-’ _

_ ‘You really like everything perfect, huh?’ _

_ ‘Well..’ Usually Kaede would shut this down, but Maki seemed to be less mocking Kaede, more bluntly stating a fact. _

_ ‘It’s nothing big, I mean unless we had people keeping things cleaner, we’d all be living in a dump.’ _

_ ‘Yeah! Like half of our friends rooms, they’re just-’ Kaede shuddered. _

_ ‘Mm. Like Kaito’s.’  _

_ ‘Well, yeah- I just didn’t want to say anything as you guys are kinda- friendly.’ _

_ ‘Do you want to die?’ Maki’s expression didn’t change. But Kaede noticed a small blush. _

_ ‘Oh- sorry, you like hi-’ _

_ ‘No. I don’t, I thought I did, but- Nah.’ She shrugged, ‘He’s basically obsessed with Shuichi anyway.’ _

_ ‘Exactly!’ Kaede sounded a little more excited than she meant to, ‘Sorry- just Shuichi thought Kaito was all weird with him since, you know-’ _

_ Maki laughed a little, Kaede had never really heard her laugh, and honestly she found it adorable.  _

_ ‘Yeah, Kaito actually reacted pretty differently to that message in person.’ _

_ ‘You were with him?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, he kinda punched the air a little and said something along the lines of ‘Fuck yeah, My sidekicks being brave’ and started almost crying. It was both pathetic and sweet at the same time.’ _

_ ‘Then the message…?’ _

_ ‘He asked me to help him write a ‘chill’ response. I told him it would come off the wrong way, but he insisted.’ _

_ ‘Jeez-’ _

_ ‘Yeah its kinda dumb, especially because he tried to pretend he was just ‘so proud’ like he had acted like this towards everyone else.’ _

_ ‘Everyone? I thought it was just Rantaro who did it except tha-’ Kaede could see Maki fiddling with her hair again, ‘Ohhhhhh, Oh.’ _

_ ‘Yeah.’ Maki blushed more, ‘Anyways-’ _

_ ‘Makiiiii-’ Kaede hugged her, and Maki reluctantly hugged her back. ‘Okokok I have so much to talk to you about-’ _

_ ‘Jeez, you’re a lot aren’t you?’ _

_ ‘Yep! And that’s why you’re here, because sometimes you need me to balance out the rest of them!’ _

_ ‘I guess…’ _

_ ‘Or you just wanted to hear me play piano and waste this lunch-’ _

_ ‘Well you can play if you like.’ _

_ ‘I kindaa need to practice, if that’s okay? Sorry if its kinda boring-’ _

_ ‘Its fine. It’s better than your constant chatter-’ _

_ Kaede had barely finished her first two pieces when she was stopped by Shuichi’s first set of messages.  _

_ ‘Why did you stop?’ Maki looked up from the floor. _

_ ‘Ah- Shuichi needed something, there’s an issue or someth-’ _

_ ‘You don’t always have to try and solve their problems. It’s not your job.’ _

_ ‘I know but-’ _

_ ‘No buts. They’ll be fine. What even is it this time?’ _

_ ‘Surprisingly not Kokichi.’ _

_ ‘Wow. Maybe he’s finally learning his lesson.’ The second the words left Maki’s mouth, both of them burst out laughing.  _

_ ‘Kokichi? Nah.’ Kaede smiled, ‘Surprisingly its apparently Rantaro and Kaito-’ _

_ ‘Wow. Kinda assumed they were cool.’ _

_ ‘Me too..’ _

_ ‘Anyway- let’s not worry about them, I was actually enjoying your playing.’ _

_ ‘Aww thank you-’  _

_ ‘Yeah, Okay- you need to practice any more?’ _

_ ‘Yep! There’s a lott to go yet, hope you don’t get sick of me.’ _

_ ‘Don’t count on it.’ Maki smiled a little, and Kaede could tell she didn’t mean what she’d said, and so, she began to play. _

_ Until, once again, she was interrupted by her phone pinging, ‘Hm.’ she muttered and pulled it out. _

_ ‘Just leave it. It’ll just be dumb stuff again.’ Maki folded her arms, as Kaede looked up at her, shaking her head.  _

_ ‘How is it not dumb?’ _

_ ‘Well I uh- I don’t exactly know but- Shuichi says he’ll tell me later-’ _

_ ‘Then why are you so worried? You can just ignore it until the. It’s not your problem, I’m sure Shuichi has it under control.’ _

_ ‘But he asked me to look for Rantaro- so something must have happened-’ _

_ ‘Something that has absolutely nothing to do with you, and unless Rantaro walks up to this lab door, something you don’t need to be involved in. You can’t help everyone.’ She shrugged and shouldered her bag, ‘Don’t carry everything yourself, Kaede.’ _

_ The bell rang and Maki sighed, ‘I’ll see you on the bus later right?’ _

_ ‘Mhm! I’ll see you there!’ Kaede smiled, and held the door open for them both to leave. _

  
  


_ As she was walking to biology, her phone went, yet again. _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

Maid That We Love: How was everybody’s lunch?

ryoma.: it was good, me and gonta had fun

bug gentleman: Yes! Gonta and Ryoma had great fun!

taro on toast: it was ok

sherlock gnomes: yeah

sherlock gnomes: it was okay

Luminary Of The Stars: Yh it was ok

piano lesbian: mine was good ^

Maki (roll): Mine was nice.

Tenko!: Tenko had a great time!

magic!: nyeh so did i

hey there demons: I had a good time.

weeb things: i had a great time!! uwu

yellow is a creative colour: angie did too! ^

Maid That We Love: Ah, I see, that is good. However Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaito, none of you are hiding your lie very well.

sherlock gnomes: ah

checkers: guysssss you all forgot about meeee

checkers: my lunch was bearable

Maid That We Love: That’s good to know?

Maid That We Love: Ah, the bell just rang. I hope you all come off your phones and focus on the lessons.

_ Focus on the lessons huh?  _

_ As Rantaro stood in the line outside the classroom for biology, he could feel Shuichi and Kaede staring at him from behind. Usually he’d go and cry to Shuichi about this, but he’d snapped at him too, he must be mad. He just had to get through this one lesson and then he could find someone to talk to who wouldn’t have heard it from any other perspective. Especially not Kaito’s. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddd thats a wrap on that  
> next chapter ill fully wrap up this storyline as well as just provide some fluffy stuff  
> this'll probably be my last update before school starts, and i have 0 clue how that'll affect my upload schedule but OH WELL  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter <333


	9. In Which Everything Is Finally Sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so glad this storyline is resolved i cannot tell you how much i hate it looking back  
> plus we have oumami fluffy stuff because god i need them in my life  
> sorry this fic is oumami centric i just have sm ideas for them,,   
> anywayss i hope you enjoy!! <33

_ Shuichi pulled on his bag straps, ‘Look, I just don’t want to uh- sound like I’m gossiping..’ _

_ ‘You won’t-’ Kaede put a hand on his shoulder, ‘If it’s involving you, it’s not gossip-’ _

_ ‘O-Ok..’ He sighed, ‘Rantaro punched Kaito.’ he whispered, just loud enough for Kaede to hear. _

_ ‘He did WHAT?’ She wasn’t loud, but she was louder than Shuichi would’ve liked. _

_ ‘Shh- I don’t want him to hear- it’ll make him feel bad-’ _

_ ‘Well he should!’ Kaede pouted, ‘Why would he do that??’ _

_ ‘Ah- it’s a long story…’ _

_ ‘We have time-’  _

_ By this point, they had reached their desk, and the teacher had started the hour long documentary on the heart that the lesson was based around. _

_ ‘Ah.. yeah-’ Shuichi gulped, and explained to Kaede what had happened. _

_ When he had finished, she winced a little, ‘Oh- I see-’ _

_ ‘Yeah..’ _

_ ‘I mean, they’re both in the wrong but- why didn’t Miu get the same reaction?’ _

_ Shuichi shrugged, ‘She’s Miu, he’s used to it from her. He expects her to make everything inappropriate, but he didn’t from Kaito.’ _

_ ‘Makes sense…’ She sighed, ‘God, this is a mess-’ _

_ Shuichi nodded, ‘Yeah. I’m just glad Kokichi didn’t chip in his opinion.’ _

_ ‘Why? Surely he’s the one you’d want to say something?’ _

_ Shuichi sighed, ‘If he doesn’t say anything, Rantaro can pretend he didn’t hear it.’ _

_ ‘Ah- I see-’ _

_ He nodded, ‘Maybe he didn’t, you never know.’ _

_ ‘Maybe.’ _

_ The word ‘hopefully’ hung in the air, left unspoken, this would all blow over, if Kokichi didn’t hear. _

_ For the entirety of biology, Shuchi noticed Rantaro kept his head down, close to the desk. And though he couldn’t see much from his angle, when Rantaro got up to leave, the tear splodge pattern on the worksheet he threw away was glaringly obvious. _

_ It would be an understatement to say he was worried, something about this felt different from the times things had happened before. Maybe it was because his own feelings were involved. He didn’t know, but he could sense something had changed. _

_ That day, they had to get the bus back to the dorms, as although it was a longer route, the usual walking route had been blocked off for construction after an incident that morning, for how long? No one knew, however they did know that the buses were absolutely disgusting, and that finding a pair to sit with would be hell. _

_ Rantaro walked quickly, he didn’t want to have to pick who to sit next to, he just wanted to put his headphones in and pretend everything was okay. However, when he reached the top floor, his plans had already been ruined. _

_ On the left front seats sat Kaito and Shuichi, with Kaito on the window, on the seats behind that, sat Miu and Kiibo, behind them, Kirumi and Kiyo, then Tenko and Himiko, and it appeared Angie was saving a seat for Tsumugi. Neither Ryoma nor Gonta seemed to have arrived yet. _

_ As he turned to walk to the seat behind Angie, a voice called to him from the other front seat, ‘I can’t believe you’re abandoning me! All alone on the bus-’ _

_ He could hear Kokichi’s sniffles from all the way back, ‘Sorry, Kokichi-’ _

_ He moved to the right front seat, and sat on the aisle next to Kokichi. In front of Maki and Kaede, who already seemed to be in avid discussion about something, however, that soon died out and everyone of the 16, Gonta and Ryoma having arrived, fell silent. They could all sense the tension, even if half of them were unaware of the situation. However Ranatro could feel Maki staring daggers at him. _

_ Pulling out his phone, he opened his playlist and put in both his earphones. Finally, he could stop thinking. He needed to calm down, or at least be able to put back the illusion of being calm.  _

_ The entire bus route, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he could feel the stares of the other students directed at him. Especially Kokichis.  _

_ By the time the bus stopped, he was almost in tears, and practically jumped down the stairs and off of the vehicle. He slowed his pace as he started walking, steadying his breaths as he pushed his phone back in his pocket. _

_ ‘Hey- Taro wait-’ _

_ He whipped around, ‘Hm?’ His voice was shaky, even in that short time, and Kokichi seemed to pick up on it. _

_ ‘Did I ever tell you about the time I had a competition of who could fall off a water obstacle course the best? Oo! Or the time I crashed into a fence while skiing?’ _

_ ‘I don’t think I’ve heard either of those, no.’  _

_ ‘Well you’re about to! You see, my family decided it would be an amaaaazing idea to go on a ski trip, and I, the amazing skiing prodigy decided it would be charitable to grace them with my presence!’ _

_ Rantaro smiled weakly, ‘I bet they really appreciated it.’ _

_ ‘Oh of course! But you see, I was too good, and on the ski slopes, some amateur crashed into me!’ _

_ ‘Really?’ Rantaro was smiling slightly more now, his eyes seemed to have gotten a little of their light back. _

_ ‘Uh huh! And- get this, they knocked ME, the ultimate supreme leader, into a fence!’ _

_ ‘No!’ Rantaro laughed a little, and Kokichi felt a little proud, he’d made him happy again, take that Kaito. _

_ ‘Yep! But you see, I survived! Because I’m totally amazing.’ _

_ ‘Yeah.’ As Rantaro smiled, an actual full smile, Kokichi felt his lips also twist into a genuine one. He’d cheered him up by telling him something that was, surprisingly, the truth, maybe a little exaggerated, but he wasn’t going to say that he was on the low slope and crashed into a very bright orange fence in front of Rantaro. That would be his secret. _

_ ‘I’m sorry, Kokichi-’ Rantaro sighed, but he seemed more tired than upset. _

_ ‘For what?’ Kokichi tilted his head. _

_ ‘For Kaito, and the others, being dicks and-’ _

_ ‘You think I care?’ Kokichi snorted, ‘I didn’t hear anything they said today! I zoned out and next thing I know Kaito’s on the floor!’ _

_ ‘Ah-’ _

_ ‘That, may I add, was in my utmost amazing opinion, rather awesome of you.’ _

_ ‘Thanks?’ He laughed a little and raised an eyebrow, ‘I feel bad though-’ _

_ ‘Don’t.’ Kokichi stiffened, ‘He needed a taste of his own medicine, how many times has he resorted to punching as a solution?’ _

_ ‘I guess you’re right…’ _

_ ‘Well of course I am! I am the best after all-’ _

_ ‘Yeah.’ Rantaro turned, ‘Well, this is my dorm-’ _

_ ‘Awww you don’t want to come over?’ Kokichi pouted. _

_ ‘Not today Kichi, I’m sorry, I just need to sleep.’ _

_ ‘Okay! Not like I cared either way psh.’ Kokichi bounced on his feet. _

_ ‘Yeah of course not.’ Rantaro smiled, and ruffled his hair, ‘See you later.’ _

_ ‘Mhm!’ Kokichi continued to bounce lightly, as he watched Rantaro turn away into his dorm. _

_ \------- _

_ Meanwhile, on the other side of the dorm rooms, Angie was busy talking Tsumugi’s ear off about plans for the project they had just started, a new hammer prop for Tsumugi’s Junko Enoshima cosplay. _

_ ‘Angie thinks that this shade of pink would fit perfectly with the shape of the hammer!’ _

_ ‘Oo! Yes that is a nice shade, and it matches the extra bow we added on the shirt!’ _ _   
  
_

_ ‘Nyahah! Exactly! God has told me Tsumugi will look extraordinary in this cosplay!’ _

_ ‘Someone as plain as me? Thank you..’ Tsumugi smiled as she tucked some hair behind her ear. _

_ ‘You are very much welcome!’ Angie bounded up to the dorm room doors. _

_ ‘Ah- Angie-’ _

_ ‘Yesss?’ _

_ ‘I was going to rewatch the first Danganronpa anime to help find inspiration for more props, and backgrounds, would you maybe want to join me? I’d be plain flattered if you would..’ _

_ ‘Well of course! Angie would love to! Angie shall just go collect a sketchpad in case inspiration comes! Bye-onara Tsumugi!’ Then, with a flash of yellow, Angie dashed into her dorm room. _

_ Tsumugi smiled a little, ‘Ah, of course.’ She rocked a little, and waited for Angie to reappear, which didn’t take too long.  _

_ ‘Hiiiii!! Angie has returneddd!’ _

_ ‘Ah Hello!’ Tsumugi pushed her glasses up a little, ‘Did you want to come into my dorm then?’ _

_ ‘Mhm! Yes! Angie would love to!’ _

_ ‘Okay! That’s plain awesome.’ She pushed the door open, and Angie walked in, dumping her pile of her supplies on the ground. _

_ ‘So! Where do we begin?’ _

_ \---- _

**\- Shuichi Saihara to Kaito Momota -**

Shuichi Saihara: hey, you sure you’re okay?

Kaito Momota: Yh dude im gd   
Kaito Momota: Dont worry abt it ok

Kaito Momota: Ill just say sry and all of us can move on

Shuichi Saihara: ah, okay

_ Shuichi wasn’t entirely sure that was how this worked, but he admired Kaito’s optimism, and wished he could share in the hope that this would be forgotten. _

**\---**

**\- Kaito Momota to Rantaro Amami -**

Kaito Momota: Hey dude Im rlly sorry about lunch today, I was a dick    
Kaito Momota: Tell me if I go too far and I swear Ill stop next time ok   
  


Rantaro Amami: its ok

Rantaro Amami: im the one who should be apologising

Rantaro Amami: i'm so sorry about your nose, ill get something for it if you need it

Rantaro Amami: and thank you <3   
Rantaro Amami: i dont mind teasing just please no icky stuff, or like actually going up to kichi   
  
Kaito Momota: Its totally cool

Kaito Momota: I always wanted a kinda wonky nose   
Kaito Momota: And ok, Ill stop that stuff

Kaito Momota: We cool now?

Rantaro Amami: yeah we are :)

Kaito Momota: ayy

Rantaro Amami: shdhhsjjdjdjd   
  
Kaito Momota: Also for future reference kokichi didn’t take his eyes off u that entire bus ride   
  


Rantaro Amami: JAHGGSGG WHAT

Kaito Momota: Yh and he had his thinking face lol   
Kaito Momota: He noticed the two headphones in

Kaito Momota: He cares abt u see   
Kaito Momota: Literally anyone else he’d have teased

Rantaro Amami: SHSGSGSGS    
Rantaro Amami: bye no

Kaito Momota: Yh!!!!!   
  
Rantaro Amami: im

Rantaro Amami: sleep

Rantaro Amami: night byr

Kaito Momota: Lmao

**\- Kaito Momota created the group ‘The Best Wingpersons ™’**

**Kaito Momota added Maki Haraukawa, Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara**

**Kaito Momota changed 4 nicknames**

Luminary Of The Stars: Right ok

Maki Roll: What is this?

Detective awesome: ah, i think i understand

Piano!!!: oo! 

Luminary Of The Stars: Basically this is us helping the other disasters   
Luminary Of The Stars: I have golden screenshots for u all   
Luminary Of The Stars: And no shuichi this is not gossip this is helping

Detective awesome: ah, i see

Luminary Of The Stars: *Rantaro-freakout-img*

Piano!!!: disaster smh   
Piano!!!: he lost his spellign

Maki Roll: *Spelling

Piano!!!: ty maki !^

Maki Roll: Yeah ok.

Luminary Of The Stars: So whos gonna work on getting kokichi to ask him out

Maki Roll: Not me.

Piano!!!: not me

Detective awesome: i guess i’ll do it

Detective awesome: we’re on good enough terms

Luminary Of The Stars: Thanks bro 

Detective awesome: no problem :)

**\---**

**\- Tenko Chabashira to Himiko Yumeno -**

Tenko Chabashira: Hey Himiko!!!!   
  
Himiko Yumeno: hey tenko :p

Tenko Chabashira: Tenko had fun today!!! 

Himiko Yumeno: i did too nyeh

Himiko Yumeno: i learnt smth too

Himiko Yumeno: ty tenko

Himiko Yumeno: ok im tired

Himiko Yumeno: gn ly

Tenko Chabshira: Tenko’s glad you learnt something!!! Tenko love you too Himiko :DD

\----

**\- Tenko Chabashira to Rantaro Amami -**

Tenko Chabashira: RANTARO   
Tenko Chabashira: *himiko-saying-ily.img*

Rantaro Amami: AWW TENKKKK

Rantaro Amamai: go get your girl ok

Tenko Chabashira: HAHSGSGSHJJHSH

Tenko Chabashira: Tenko will!

Tenko Chabashira: At some point!

Rantaro Amami: go get that little mage ily tenk

Tenko Chabashira: HUYYEYEUSHHSGGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided to provide shironaga content, also, tsumugi is going to cosplay junko because i needed it okay :,)  
> ALSO, as im posting this i go back to school tomorrow morning! so updates will be coming slower   
> btw, all your comments and kudos mean the world to me, thanks for supporting this dumb chatfic jsjsjjdd


	10. In Which Kokichi Makes Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just chaos, ft bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my friends who were there for the bee fiasco on discord, ily guys   
> also if theres any spelling errors they were totally planned i definitely didnt type this in the dark

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

taro on toast: morning ppl

checkers: morning rantarooo :P

sherlock gnomes: no good morning to anyone else?

checkers: nah you all suck    
  
Maki (Roll): Says you, Kokichi.

genius w tiddies: YEAH SAYS YOU

bug gentleman: Gonta has to disagree!! Not everyone suck!!

ryoma.: thank you gonta much appreciated

weeb things: i also disagree, in fact my statement would be that rantaro and kokichi are the only ones that suck

checkers: WHAT DID I DO TO YOU

taro on toast: dw you suck too tsumugi <333   
  
weeb things: thank you uwu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
taro on toast: crying the exclamation marks   
  
weeb things: owo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

taro on toast: spare me tsumugi please

yellow is a creative colour: OwO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sherlock gnomes: ANGIE SHSGDGJAJAJJ

taro on toast: im going to cry idimfndbshshjdnbhdhjsjs

weeb things: wait don’t actually cry i need to ask you something

taro on toast: omg she needs me i knew this day would come

yellow is a creative colour: ooooo!! is this about what we discussed mugi?^

weeb things: mhm!!   
  
magic!: can you do this in private dm i wanna sleep :(

hey there demons: Please do not, I am intrigued.

Maid That We Love: I am too, slightly intrigued by this offer.

Luminary Of The Stars: Im grabbing popcorn brb

Maki (roll):  **@piano lesbian** Please save me from these morons.

piano lesbian: ……

Maki (roll): Don’t tell me you’re interested in this too.

piano lesbian: ITS A MILESTONE OKAYYYY

weeb things: i can assure you all it is no big deal! for someone as plain as me this is too much fuss

ryoma.: no please go on i want to know   
  
checkers: SAY IT !!! SAY IT !!

weeb things: okay fine um   
weeb things:  **@taro on toast** basically, im planning a junko enoshima cosplay and need someone to be nagito with me for a photoshoot, would you be interested?

taro on toast: HELL YEAH   
taro on toast: tsumugi i’d be honoured to

weeb things: i’ll even let you paint my nails this once

taro on toast: HELL YEAHHHH

checkers: oooo this sounds fun can i join   
  
genius w tiddies: no one is anyone near short enough for you to be them 

checkers: nah i was joking thats lame :D   
checkers: see you guys i’ve got snacks to buy   
  
sherlock gnomes: why’re you buying snacks?

checkers: oh!! didn’t i tell you all? 

Luminary Of The Stars: No lol

checkers: im having a sleepover!! only my bestest bestest friends get to come tho i bet you’re all jealous :DD

Maki (roll): Not particularly.

genius w tiddies: who’d wanna hang out with you gremlin   
  
Keebs: I have to agree I am not overly disappointed I was not invited.

Luminary Of The Stars: Me either   
  
taro on toast: guys cmon lets calm the kokichi bashing   
  
sherlock gnomes: i agree, just a little 

checkers: AND DING DING WE HAVE OUR SLEEPOVER WINNERS

sherlock gnomes: wait kokichi that didn’t mean i wanted to come ah i

taro on toast: yay   
taro on toast: shuichi please come i beg of you

sherlock gnomes: fineee   
  
genius w tiddies: HA LOSERS   
  


checkers: well at least im having a sleepover you cum dumpster   
  
genius w tiddies: HEEE   
genius w tiddies: KIIBO

Keebs: Yes Miu?

genius w tiddies: we’re having a sleepover

Keebs: Ah Okay!!!!!!!!!   
  


taro on toast: i did not know robots could blush

Keebs: JHSHSGDFDSHHSH   
  
sherlock gnomes: ah okay omg   
sherlock gnomes: 1) keebo just keyboard smashed

sherlock gnomes: 2) he didn’t call rantaro robophobic   
  
piano lesbian: you broke kiibo i

genius w tiddies: NOOOOO

genius w tiddies: keebs i'm coming over to fix you

sherlock gnomes: please no more maintenance

genius w tiddies: YOU SAW YHTGSGSGSGSG   
  
sherlock gnomes: yes, i wanted to burn my eyes out with bleach   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Don't do that :(   
  
Maki (roll): I think he was joking.

sherlock gnomes: half joking   
  
checkers: GUSYYSGGAGAG   
checkers: look what i made

checkers: *rantaro-as-that-bee-from-the-bee-movie.img*

checkers: he’s reached his true form

sherlock gnomes: KOKICHI AHHSGDTWYWJWJW

taro on toast: NOOOANSHGSGSGHAHAJJAJ

taro on toast: KOKICHIIHSGGAGAGG   
taro on toast: goodidbbeye i ahstre it hetters   
  
sherlock gnomes: i can’t read that jfc   
  
checkers: ‘goodbye i hate it here’

ryoma.: how can you translate that its literally just letters

checkers: im your trusty rantaro freakout translator here to help

bug gentleman: Gonta not really understand but he thinks Rantaro makes a good bee!!!!!!!!   
  
taro on toast: ty gonta ily

checkers: am i forgiven?

taro on toast: no im still going to kill you for that

checkers: psh you won’t   
  
sherlock gnomes: HE’S LITERALLY JUST SLAMMED HIS DOOR KOKICHI RUN

checkers: im not scared of him :D

piano lesbian: famous last words    
  


ryoma.: i can literally hear him coming up the stairs.

Luminary Of The Stars: Bro kokichi i dont like u much but run    
  
checkers: IM NOT SCARED SH

taro on toast: kokichi open the door :)   
  
sherlock gnomes: don’t do it kokichi   
  
checkers: as i said, i am not scared so ill do it :D

ryoma.: rip kokichi   
  
piano lesbian: may kokichi rest in peace    
  
sherlock gnomes: he may be missed

Maki (roll): Is he finally dead.

piano lesbian: as good as hjdhdhdhdh   
  
sherlock gnomes: I CAN HEAR THEM OHSJJJJDJ   
  
Luminary Of The Stars: Open the door bro do it   
  
sherlock gnomes: HE’S TICKLING HIM SJJJDJD

sherlock gnomes: RANTARO CHASED HIM BACK DOWN STAIRS AND HES DEADASS JUST TICKLING HIM   
  
Maki (roll): Brb I have to watch Kokichi be humiliated.

checkers: FUSUSBGHAHAJ

checkers: HLEPE MEMSHSYSYYSYYS

weeb things: pwease somwone shware a pwictwure with mwe owo   
  
taro on toast: breaking off tickling kokichi to tell you that for using u*u speak, you’re next

sherlock gnomes: did you just sensor uwu   
  
taro on toast: so you dont have more blackmail on me im   
taro on toast: anyway back to tickling kokichi 

checkers: NOOSKJHHSHHS

sherlock gnomes: kokichi is literally screaming

Maki (roll): I’m watching. I'm loving this.

checkers: HELP MEMEMEMMEME

ryoma.: how is he even typing

checkers: HELODUDHGSFSFfsfF

checkers: PLELSJHSHHSHH

checkers: OWOIUEUEUGDGDGDG

piano lesbian: rip kokichi

hey there demons: May someone please explain why the words, ‘Get your fingers out of my fucking armpit you grass looking mother fucker’ came out of Kokichi’s mouth.

Luminary Of The Stars: HE SAID WHAT

Maid That We Love: Do I need to ground someone?

checkers: RNATERSO 

sherlock gnomes: if kirumi can read that i would be astounded

Maid That We Love: Rantaro?

checkers: YESHHDGD

magic!: is kokici okay his spelling is seriously going nyeh

taro on toast: hes fine :)

ryoma.: the smiley face is ominous 

taro on toast: :)

weeb things: if i went and tickled rantaro would this hell end

piano lesbian: HSHGDDSH

piano lesbian: tsumugi do it ill pay you

taro on toast: KAEDEDEEVEHDDH

taro on toast: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS </33333   
taro on toast: im locking my door jfc

weeb things: ill plainly pick the lock owo

weeb things: ill bweak in and twickle you rantarowo

taro on toast: did you just   
taro on toast: did you just call me rantarowo

weeb things: whats wong with thwat owo

weeb things: thwis is pwainwy how i spweak nwow

sherlock gnomes: there are literal tears streaming out of my eyes tsumugi what the fuck

weeb things: whats wong shuwuichi?

sherlock gnomes: i cant 

sherlock gnomes: goodbye

Maki (roll): Sincerely, What the Fuck Was That.

weeb things: maki woll owo

Maki (roll): Die. Perish.

piano lesbian: maki :(

weeb things: kwaede owo owo

piano lesbian: tsumugi please i beg 

ryoma.: tsumugi the torment you have brought upon us is immense

weeb things: OwO

taro on toast: am i finally safe

weeb things: rantarowo

taro on toast: nvm

checkers: am i safe?

taro on toast: yes as long as you don’t send that stupid picture again

checkers: ok hold on

checkers: *shuichi-as-that-same-bee.img*

checkers: shuichbee

taro on toast:  **@sherlock gnomes**

sherlock gnomes: literally kokichi why do you exist

checkers: :D

Luminary Of The Stars: Bro ur a cute bee tho

sherlock gnomes: JSHJDHYYWUSJJ

sherlock gnomes: no you

Luminary Of The Stars: Im a bee? :(

Maki (roll): Kaito I worry about you.

Luminary Of The Stars: I JUST WANNA KNOW WHY IM A BEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
checkers: you’re not

checkers: yet

taro on toast: kaito bee kaito bee kaito bee kaito bee kaito bee kaito bee

piano lesbian: kaito bee kaito bee kaito bee

magic!: kaito bee

checkers: KSKJDJJD brb

taro on toast: omg hes making kaito bee

hey there demons: Yes, he is.

taro on toast: KIYO HOW CAN YOU SEE

hey there demons: How can you?

taro on toast: HES IN MY ROOM

hey there demons: Ah, I see.

hey there demons: Well, I was merely observing your little fight from the window.

taro on toast: WHATSJSJHHDG

hey there demons: Did you ever get your fingers out of his armpits you grass looking motherfucker?

taro on toast: omg kiyo

taro on toast: but yes i did 

**taro on toast has changed their name to grass looking motherfucker**

grass looking motherfucker: it’ll go back in the morning but this deserved some spotlight

sherlock gnomes: that nickname is painful to read

grass looking motherfucker: thanks 

piano lesbian: rantaro im

grass looking motherfucker: mhm?

piano lesbian: nvm i 

Maki (roll): What is wrong with half of the people here.

grass looking motherfucker: boredom

Maki (roll): Don’t you have a ‘sleepover’ to be attending?

grass looking motherfucker: omg 

grass looking motherfucker: yeah i do

checkers: *kaito-bee.img*

checkers: luminarbee of the stars

Luminary Of The Stars: Im a cool bee

sherlock gnomes: yes kaito you are

Luminary Of The Stars: BRO JDJDHH

Maki (roll): Why is everyone becoming a bee and why did that take so long.

checkers: hold on

checkers: *maki-as-bee.img*

checkers: *kirumi-as-bee.img*

checkers: *ryoma-as-bee.img*

checkers: *kiyo-as-bee.img*

checkers: makbee, kirumbee, beeoma, korekbeeo

Maki (roll): Die.

ryoma.: literally perish right now

hey there demons: I hate you.

Maid That We Love: You’re grounded.

checkers: COME ONNNNNN

checkers: i had more as well :(

grass looking motherfucker: i wanna see the bee

sherlock gnomes: i must admit i kinda want to see the bee

checkers: :DDDD 

**\- Kokichi Ouma created the group Sleepover buddbees-**

**Kokichi Ouma changed three nicknames**

grass but hot: omg

grass but hot: NO MY NAME

grass but hot: kokichi im begging let me change 

literally the best person ever: whyyyy   
literally the best person ever: come onnn its true :DDDD

literally the best person ever: rantarooooooo

grass but hot: please   
grass but hot: im begging

emo: kokichi

emo: i swear i don't know why i talk to you

literally the best person ever: you wound me shuichi D:

literally the best person ever: yours is staying

**‘literally the best person’ ever changed ‘grass but hot’’s nickname to ‘grass’**

grass: i guess this is better

literally the best person ever: it better be

emo: why am i here

literally the best person ever: you wanted bees.

emo: oh right the bees

literally the best person ever: *miu-as-a-bee.img*

literally the best person ever: *kiibo-as-a-bee.img*

literally the best person ever: *himiko-as-a-bee.img*

literally the best person ever: beeu, beebo, beemiko

grass: crying 

grass: b e e s 

grass: im gonna get haunted by bees 

emo: bzzzz

grass: BYE

literally the best person ever: buzzzzz

grass: PLESSEJEJEJ

emo: ok so ah are we having a sleepover or not?

literally the best person ever: bee-pover 

emo: ok nvm

literally the best person ever: UHM

literallt the best person ever: yeah we are be there in an hour :D

emo: okay, ah maybe ill be there

grass: shuichi please, please   
  
emo: maybe

emo: ok fine

grass: TY

literally the best person ever: :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this chapter is such a shit show im slowly losing it  
> at least i havent made kokichi drink hand sanitizer yet


	11. In Which SLEEPOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck it sleepover time because i need fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP we aree back people  
> im basically uploading when i get a new chapter written so im still a few ahead on docs,, which school depending is maybe a week each?   
> anyways i hope you all enjoy<33

_ An hour later, Rantaro was knocking on Kokichi’s dorm door, Shuichi following close behind him. _

_ They were expecting Kokichi maybe to be in his pyjamas, or maybe a usual outfit like they were, they did not expect him to open the door in a bright purple dinosaur onesie. _

_ ‘Helloooooo!!’ _

_ ‘What are you wearing?’ Rantaro raised an eyebrow. _

_ ‘I’m not wearing anything? This is just me, didn’t you know I was half dinosaur?’ _

_ Shuichi sighed, ‘No, no you’re not.’ _

_ ‘Okay fineeeee, but you have to admit I look tootallyyyy awesome right?’ _

_ ‘Ah-well..’  _

_ ‘Ha! Don’t worry, I bought matching ones for you two so you can look just as cool as me!’ Kokichi grinned and pulled out a light blue, and another light green, dinosaur onesie. _

_ ‘How did you know our sizing?’ Rantaro took the onesie, it seemed like it’d fit perfectly. _

_ ‘Well Duh I crept in your room, took your labels out of your clothes and worked from there!’ Kokichi laughed and raised a little so he almost stood on his tiptoes, ‘Now come onnnn were you planning on waiting out there forever?’ _

_ ‘Preferably So.’ Shuichi sighed and stepped across into Kokichi’s room. _

_ Kokichi gave an overdramatic gasp and fell into Rantaro’s arms, ‘I’m wounded!’  _

_ ‘Mhm.’ Rantaro picked him up, and dropped him just over the threshold, ‘I’m only coming in because you have heating.’ _

_ Kokichi wouldn’t have noticed, but Shuichi saw a small smirk on Rantaro’s face as he turned and sat down next to the heater. _

_ ‘Why are you two so horrible to meeeeee?’ Kokichi whined, ‘It’s breaking my heart you know?’ He sniffled. _

_ ‘I thought evilll liars like you didn’t have hearts?’ Rantaro pulled on the hood of Kokichi’s onesie. _

_ Kokichi’s face fell, ‘No. I don’t’ _

_ ‘Oh of courseeee.’ Rantaro kept pulling on the hood, ‘You’re so dark and evil and brooding and defintely did not cry over the picture of a kitten I sent you.’ _

_ Kokichi swatted his hand away and abruptly sat up, ‘IT WAS STUCK IN A BOX RANTARO. IN. A. BOX.’ _

_ Rantaro snorted and held his hands up in mock surrender as Kokichi attempted to swat at him, ‘Okay, Okay-’ _

_ Shuichi couldn’t help but feel slightly like a third wheel. _

**\- The Best Wingpersons ™ -**

Detective awesome: literally help me im third wheeling so bad right now

Luminary Of The Stars: Aww bro :((

Maki Roll: Kill kokichi. Problem solved.

Piano!!!: aww shuuuu   
Piano!!!: maybe tell them? :(

Detective awesome: JAJSHHSH kaede no

Detective awesome: literally one of two things will happen

Detective awesome: A) they try to fake include me and its awkward   
Detective awesome: B) they get all awkward with each other and i have to keep up all conversation

Maki Roll: He’s right.

Piano!!!: maybe try join in?

Detective awesome: literally they’re talking about a kitten video kokichi cried over i don’t have insight on this one

Luminary Of The Stars: Hold on hold on

Luminary Of The Stars: Kokichi cried over a kitten video?

Detective awesome: yeah apparently

Detective awesome: ‘IT. WAS. IN. A. BOX.’ - kokichi ouma 2020

Luminary Of The Stars: Best thing ive heard all day   
  


Detective awesome: honestly i would say same but ‘grass looking motherfucker’ has to take the cake

Luminary Of The Stars: OH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

Luminary Of The Stars: Thank u for reminding me lol x

Detective awesome: GYSGGSGSG no problem x

\------

_ Shuichi made an audible little squeak upon seeing the kiss that Kaito sent. _

_ ‘Dude you good?’ Rantaro had broken off defending himself from Kokichi’s ‘attacks’ and was now looking at Shuichi with a slightly amused expression on his face. _

_ ‘Ah-Yeah- sorry-’ He pushed his phone to the side, and Kokichi promptly grabbed it. _

_ ‘Aww he was talking to Kaito instead of ussss, so rude. But I think I found somethinggg!’ _

_ Shuichi internally cursed, ‘Kokichi-’ _

_ ‘Hm?’ Rantaro moved to look at the phone screen. _

_ ‘Rantaro!! Not you too-’ Shuichi was turning a little red. _

_ ‘Hey, I’m just curious!’ He shrugged and took the phone, ‘Was that noise, by any chance, a reaction to Kaito sending a kiss?’ _

_ ‘Maybe..’ Shuichi snatched the phone, ‘But it’s none of your business okay? _

_ ‘Okay, sorry I was just teasing-’  _

_ Shuichi scowled and tucked his phone into his pocket. _

_ ‘Ughhhh you’ve been here so long and you haven’t even gotten into your amazing onesies I generously supplied for you!!’ _

_ ‘Ah- right-’ Shuichi held up the onesie, ‘Can I use the bathroom?’ _

_ ‘Sure, whatever’ Kokichi shrugged. _

_ ‘Thanks..’ Shuichi picked up the onesie and moved to the bathroom. _

_ ‘I’ll just change here I honestly don’t care.’ Rantaro held up the onesie, ‘I still am wondering how you got this my size.’ _

_ ‘I told you didn’t I?’ _

_ ‘Yes, and I didn’t believe you.’ _

_ ‘Ughh fineeeee, I got Kiyo to tell me.’ _

_ ‘He knows that stuff?’ Rantaro pulled his shirt off and Kokichi averted his eyes a little. _

_ ‘Well, Duh, he observes us so much he probably has everything about us memorised.’ _

_ ‘Fair-’ As Rantaro slid his trousers off and pulled the onesie on, Kokichi had to flip himself to face the wall to stop himself from looking, and in doing so, he fell off the bed. _

_ ‘You alright there?’ Rantaro held out his hand to Kokichi, he was yet to pull up the top half of the onesie and Kokichi became very aware of that fact as Rantaro leant over him to offer a hand. _

_ ‘Mhm. Awesome.’  _

_ ‘ _ **_SHOULDERS’_ ** _ was the only word Kokichi could actually think of, Rantaro’s shoulders to be exact. _

_ ‘You sure?’ Rantaro was still holding out his hand to him. _

_ ‘Mhm.’ He grabbed Rantaro’s hand, still trying so hard to keep his eyes on literally anything else. _

_ The second he was off the floor, Kokichi slumped onto the bed face down, and he only knew Rantaro had finished with the onesie by the sound of the zip. _

_ ‘Is he okay?’ Shuichi had left the bathroom, and was now staring at the two of them, slightly confused. _

_ ‘He’s fine.’ _

_ ‘I’m fine.’ _

_ ‘Ah.’ _

_ There was a moment of a semi-awkward silence before Rantaro spoke up, ‘Hey so uh- how are we actually planning on sleeping?’ _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ Kokichi tilted his head. _

_ ‘Well, theres a sofa, and a bed, someone’s going to have to share.’ _

_ ‘Ah,’ Shuichi sighed, ‘Yeah I’d noticed that.’ _

_ ‘I mean, I don’t mind sharing with either of you.’ Shuichi could hear the secret meaning behind Rantaro’s words of, ‘Shuichi make an excuse please I have to take this opportunity but remain looking unbothered.’ _

_ ‘Is it okay if I go alone? I kick in my sleep.’ Shuichi gave Rantaro a look as he mouthed ‘Thank You.’ Very subtly. _

_ It wasn’t like Shuichi had wanted to share anyway, he really did kick in his sleep, and honestly the idea of sharing a bed with Kokichi- notoriously just.. Kokichi. And Rantaro- who Shuichi had noticed literally had to be hugging something to sleep, was not all too appealing,  _

_ ‘Looks like me and my wonderful Rantaro are sharing the bed then!’ Kokichi grinned. _

_ ‘I guess so..’ Rantaro smiled slightly at him and laughed. _

**\- The Best Wingpersons ™ -**

Detective awesome: they’re going to be sharing a bed if they don’t get together i think i’ll lose it

Piano!!!: make sure they dont do anything funny!!   
  
Maki Roll: Have you met Rantaro? Even if it’s Kokichi that tried anything he’d literally drop kick him without any hesitation.

Piano!!!: you make a good point

Luminary Of The Stars: Little off topic but we should all have a sleepover sometime :D

Detective awesome: oh sure that’d be awesome

Piano!!!: oh yeah!!!   
  
Maki Roll: Okay. Cool.

Luminary Of The Stars: Yay!

\-----

_ Shuichi was snapped away from his phone by Kokichi waving a packet of Haribo in his face. _

_ ‘Come onnnnn Shuichiiii- we’re picking a movie!’ _

_ ‘A movie?’ He tilted his head a little, ‘What kind?’ _

_ ‘Kokichi doesn’t like horror movies.’ Rantaro looked up from his laptop, evidently where they would be watching the movie. _

_ ‘I do! I love them actually!’ _

_ ‘Ok then, we’ll watch IT.’ _

_ ‘No! I’ve seen that one!’ _

_ ‘Liar.’ Rantaro spun the laptop, ‘Maybe this one?’ _

_ ‘Love, Simon?’ Shuichi read the name of the movie Rantaro was pointing to. _

_ ‘Well, I mean I love the movie but if you guys don’t want t-’ _

_ ‘It sounds sooooo boring but if you want to I guess I can watch it.’ Kokichi grabbed onto Rantaro’s arm, seemingly claiming his spot to watch the movie in. _

_ ‘Ah-It doesn’t sound too bad.’ Shuichi shrugged. _

_ ‘Okay cool! We’re sorted then.’ Rantaro smiled and stood up, taking a rather annoyed looking Kokichi with him. _

_ ‘Tarooo I don’t wanna get uppp.’ _

_ ‘I’m just moving to the bed so we can all fit. And there’s blankets.’ _

_ Kokichi sighed, ‘Ugh fine.’ _

_ The arrangement ended up with Kokichi basically sat on Rantaro’s lap, with Shuichi next to the two of them, blankets pulled up tight. _

_ The laptop was resting precariously on the end of the bed, propped up by miscellaneous books and objects. _

_ Kokichi had also brought a stash of snacks, out of which Rantaro had taken a pringles tube (or two) hostage. _

_ Shuichi himself had taken a bag of doritos and some haribo starmix, Kokichi, had everything else. _

_ ‘We ready?’ Rantaro hovered over the play button. _

_ ‘Mhm.’ Shuichi nodded. _

_ ‘Of courseee press play alreadyyy.’ _

_ ‘Okay, Okay-’ Rantaro laughed and pressed play on the computer. _

_ \---- _

_ By the end of the movie, everyone was barely awake. _

_ Shuichi yawned, ‘Mm.’ _

_ ‘Yeah..’ Rantaro sighed and shut the computer, ‘I guess we should sleep..’ _

_ ‘Yeah..’ Shuichi started to move out of the bed towards the sofa when he heard a small snore. _

_ Kokichi had fallen asleep on Rantaro’s lap, and was snoring softly on his chest.  _

_ ‘You gonna sleep?’  _

_ ‘If I can move without.. You know-’ _

_ ‘Fair. I’ll uh- see you in the morning then.’ _

_ ‘Night.’ Rantaro smiled at him and moved to turn the light off. _

_ He was about to try and sleep in the position they were already in, so as not to wake Kokichi, but he felt him clutch at his shirt. _

_ ‘You can move, if you need to.’ _

_ ‘Thanks.. I’ll just lie down okay?’ _

_ ‘Okay…’ He was barely awake, and Rantaro could tell he wasn't really understanding what was going on. _

_ As he led down on his side, he felt Kokichi press into his chest, ‘I’m staying here.’ _

_ ‘You are?’ He smiled slightly and put his arms around him, ‘Okay..’ _

_ He felt Kokichi cuddle up to him even more, ‘Night taro..I love you..’ _

_ Rantaro knew it meant nothing, Kokichi was barely conscious, but he still couldn’t help but smile, ‘I love you too, Kichi.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries,,,  
> i wanna do an oumami confession soon, thoughts?


	12. In Which No One Wants To Wake Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whos taking the short straw + waking up kokichi and rantaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not remember writing this chapter these past weeks have been a BLUR  
> i hope you enjoy it anyway <3

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

sherlock gnomes: good morning people

Luminary Of The Stars: Broo why are u up its like 7am

sherlock gnomes: kokichi is snoring so loudly

ryoma.: he snores?

sherlock gnomes: he does   
sherlock gnomes: oh so loud

Maki (roll): So how come Rantaro isn’t awake?

sherlock gnomes: he sleeps like a log

sherlock gnomes: also he says he finds it calming

piano lesbian: is he ok 

sherlock gnomes: probably not but like 

Keebs: I agree though! Snoring can be calming!

genius w tiddies: im going back to bed but   
genius w tiddies: keebs ily but wtf   
  
hey there demons: Snoring is calming.

magic!: why is this a discussion

magic!: you woke me up for this   
magic!: im going back to bed gn

Tenko!: You degenerates woke himiko up!!!!!   
  
ryoma.: she should turn her phone off

ryoma.: others are still sleeping

sherlock gnomes: kokichis phone is on and it has flash notifications on im fucking dying

Luminary Of The Stars: How r they not waking up

sherlock gnomes: i have no clue i cant even see kokichi

sherlock gnomes: hes so short hes completely under the covers

Maki (roll): He’s a midget wbk.

Keebs: Why is he under the covers anyway? Are we sure he’s alive?

piano lesbian: i know rantaro is probably like holding him but hes not that strong jfc

sherlock gnomes: however i will not be checking as hes probably strong enough to hit me if i get him up before like 10 

hey there demons: I can see the covers moving, he’s alive.

sherlock gnomes: WHY CAN YOU SEE   
  
hey there demons: The curtains are open, my usual bench is outside Kokichi’s window,

sherlock gnomes: i see

hey there demons: Don’t worry, Shuichi. I’m not creeping Kirumi is just returning with tea.

sherlock gnomes: thats’s reassuring

**grass looking motherfucker has changed their name to taro on toast**

taro on toast: i hate you all im going back to sleep

sherlock gnomes: FUCKKJDJD OW

Luminary Of The Stars: Bro u ok?

sherlock gnomes: yeah he just threw his phone at me i-

Luminary Of The Stars: Oh ok!

Luminary Of The Stars: Glad ur ok <333

sherlock gnomes: sjdhdhddh thank you kaito <3

taro on toast: nvm im awake i cannot sleep with shuichi fucking giggling

sherlock gnomes: IM NOT

sherlock gnomes: fuck you 

taro on toast: if you throw that pillow at me and wake kokichi i will personally destroy you

taro on toast: alright its on you fucking bitch

piano lesbian: why is shuichi so mean to him and only him

sherlock gnomes: im not MEAN i love him really i just find this entertaining

weeb things: what if i went in and hit them both with a pillow uwu

checkers: for once

checkers: please do itll be hilarious :D

Maki (roll): Did your personal pillow get up.

checkers: literally stfu

checkers: but yes hes bashing shuichis face in with a pillow instead

Keebs: All I can here from up here is Kokichi choking.

weeb things: he tried to pour an entire tube of smarties in his mouth

checkers: i did not

checkers: it was two tubes give me some credit

Maid That We Love: Do I need to intervene? My tea needs to cool down anyway.

Tenko!: Tenko also volunteers her help!   
  
ryoma.: someone video whatever the fuck is going on.

hey there demons: I shall try.

Maki (roll): I can’t wait to see this.

piano lesbian: makiiii

piano lesbian: come over we can watch together

piano lesbian: if they come outside i have a view! ^-^

Maki (roll): Ugh Fine.

piano lesbian: yayy! ^

\----

10:45 AM

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

hey there demons: I have compiled the footage from earlier, if you would want to see it.

taro on toast: kiyo i beg do not send that

taro on toast: side note why did that take you three hours to edit

hey there demons: I may have added some edits of my own.

taro on toast: oh god

magic: kork send it 

magic: oh also 

**magic has changed Tenko! ‘s name to ‘fighting lesbian’**

**magic has changed their name to ‘magical bi’**

magic: you guys all had cool nicknames i wanna join

ryoma.: i dont

**taro on toast has changed ryoma. ‘s name to kill me**

kill me: fitting

taro on toast: am here to provide

taro on toast: yk what lets give some ppls names a spice up

**taro on toast has changed Maid That We Love’s name to mum friend by default**

**taro on toast has changed Luminary Of The Star’s name to space himbo**

**taro on toast has changed Maki (roll)’s name to ceo of hating kokichi**

taro on toast: my work here is done

ceo of hating kokichi: I have to admit I prefer this name.

taro on toast: yw maki

space himbo: What does this mean?

checkers: kaito out here proving the point

space himbo: Hey D:

space himbo: How come ur name wasn’t changed :(

taro on toast: his is nice

checkers: my wonderful supportive rantaro

ceo of hating kokichi: His name isn’t even a bullying one.

taro on toast: exactly

sherlock gnomes: if this ends in an argument im moving to france

magical bi: take me w you,,,,

fighting lesbian: Tenko would go with himiko!!!!   
  
magical bi: ty tenko,.

ceo of hating kokichi: Did Kiyo ever send the video?

taro on toast: no, and itll stay that way

hey there demons: I am afraid it may have to, the file is too big.

checkers: welp! guess if you saw it, you saw it, if you didn’t

checkers: sucks to suck lol

space himbo: Pls never say that again

checkers: dw i will

piano lesbian: ok lets change the subject !

piano lesbian: anyone wanna play uno?

sherlock gnomes: i’d rather play mini golf than uno, and i’ve made my hatred for mini golf very clear

mum friend by default: What is wrong with uno?

taro on toast: kirumi were you,,, not there last time we tried to play

mum friend by default: No, I am pretty sure I was with Kiyo at a museum.

space himbo: Whos gonna tell her

kill me: not me

fighting lesbian: Wait are we talking about the uno incident????

magical bi: nyeh im,, too ,, tired to explain,.

checkers: ughhh do i have to do everything around here

checkers: rantaro threw a chair at tsumugi

taro on toast: hes lying

taro on toast: i did no such thing

sherlock gnomes: you would’ve had kokichi not been sat on you

mum friend by default: I am still rather confused, what did happen?

ceo of hating kokichi: You guys are useless, I’ll tell it.

ceo of hating kokichi: Basically, Rantaro and Tsumugi were put next to each other, and they kept switching just to play +4s against one another. Long story short Rantaro’s macaroni cheese ended up on Tsumugi, and Rantaro had a fork mark on his cheek for a week.

fighting lesbian: Oh!! Tenko was talking about the other incident..

piano lesbian: there was another??

sherlock gnomes: yeah i was referring to the other one   
sherlock gnomes: that one was entertaining

taro on toast: oh nooo

taro on toast: i just got what one you meant oh god

piano lesbian: would someone share?

ceo of hating kokichi: No one dare.

kill me: maki tied kokichi to the curtains and miu tipped her drink over kaitos hair which, and i quote, ‘ruined the spike dude!!!’

ceo of hating kokichi: I would kill you but I know that was your intention.

kill me: damn ok then

space himbo: It did ruin the spike tho :(

genius w tiddies: then dont pickup two me you fuckwit

space himbo: IT WAS ALL I HAD

piano lesbian: mini golf it is then

taro on toast: with a side trip to a&e for a concussion

mum friend by default: I will make sure everyone is responsible.

checkers: but like where’s the fun if i cant hit kaito with the club

sherlock gnomes: idk maybe in the actual game?

sherlock gnomes: also hit kaito and i wont hesitate to reveal your secrets kokichi

taro on toast: secrets?

sherlock gnomes: socks and sanitizer

taro on toast: OH 

checkers: HSUT UPDHDH

magical bi: what,,,

checkers: i hate all of you, theres nothing those words mean

ceo of hating kokichi: I bet they do.

space himbo: What abt socks

sherlock gnomes: he hasn’t done anything so im not revealing anything

taro on toast: me neither, zipped 

ceo of hating kokichi: I hate all of you for this.

mum friend by default: So is it settled? Crazy golf tomorrow?

piano lesbian: yep! i'll book it ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is kinda bad school is NOT my best friend rn,, the tannoy strikes fear into my heart,, however next chapter kokichi drinks hand sanitizer so i have some abilities left


	13. In Which GOLF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finally made kokichi drink hand sanitizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! im not dead, sorry this is a week late, i needed a break from writing while i sorted out some stuff irl!   
> dw im currently writing an oumami fluff chapter (+ possible confession??) to come out in a few weeks!

_ It was the next day at 2pm when they all arrived at the mini golf, dressed in varying degrees of formality. _

_ The worst dressed was definitely Kaito, who had shown up in full NASA merchandise, despite Shuichi’s and Maki’s pleas. _

_ Surprisingly, Kokichi looked respectable. Everyone predicted Rantaro had helped. _

_ The employee on the opening desk seemed shocked by the appearance of 16 people to play golf, however she handed over the clubs nonetheless.  _

_ Kokichi and Himiko were handed child sized clubs, much to their disdain. Ryoma? He had bought his own, he was too short for even the kiddie sized ones. _

_ And so, the round of dinosaur themed crazy golf began, _

_ Now, it wasn’t that Kokichi was BAD at crazy golf, it was just that he had little to no aim and even worse control of power. And even despite the six shot limit Kirumi had imposed, he continued to hit the ball until he got it in. Rantaro just sneakily knocked some shots off, why anyone had trusted him with scoring he was amazed. Sure, he was responsible but he would also do anything to stop Kokichi from crying in the middle of a crazy golf round again. _

_ At least Kokichi wasn’t the only atrocious one, Kaito was also basically useless at swinging the club. Usually ending up chipping the ball into a lake or wall.  _

_ In fact. Most of the group were pretty horrendous. Somehow, Ryoma and Rantaro were in first and second place with honest scoring, with Maki and Kiibo tying in third at the halfway point. _

_ And, bonus, no one was hurt yet. Well, not seriously anyway. Rantaro had twisted his ankle after dodging Kaito’s rogue ball but he'd just walked it off. _

_ By hole 13, however, a conflict had arisen. Maki had caught Tenko ‘knocking’ Himiko’s ball slightly closer to the hole. _

_ ‘That’s cheating!’ _

_ ‘Tenko tripped! Tenko would never cheat!’ _

_ ‘Do you want to die?’ _

_ ‘Maki calm down!’ Kaede grabbed her arm, ‘Let’s just leave it..’ _

_ ‘Yeah Maki Roll chill outtttt.’ Kokichi waved his club for emphasis. _

_ ‘I’ll kill you.’  _

_ ‘Cmon Kokichi..’ Rantaro grabbed his arm, ‘Just this once, leave it, will you?’ _

_ ‘Ugh fineeee.’ _

_ ‘Tenko still needs to move that ball back.’ Maki scowled. _

_ ‘Tenko didn’t move it!!!’ She readied her stance, ‘Isn’t that right Himiko!’ _

_ Himiko looked up, she had almost fallen asleep standing up. ‘Nyeh? I’m on five anyway, it doesn’t really matter…’ She tapped the ball with her club, ‘A maagggicc six!’  _

_ And luckily, that was that done. _

_ The rest of the round passed with no issues of note, and the scores came out as really everyone had expected. Ryoma, Maki and Kirumi snatched the top three spots, while Kokichi, Kaito and Himiko took bottom. The only one who really cared was Kokichi, well, he didn’t but he acted like he did just to annoy Kaito, who was just happy to have got less than a 6 on three holes. _

_ \--- _

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

mum friend by default: That was a surprisingly pleasant game.

checkers: you’re only saying that because you came third :(

taro on toast: well at least it was fun,,,

checkers: it was nothing of the sort

space himbo: Huh?? Was ruining my hat not fun enough for u D:

ceo of hating kokichi: RIP to Kaito’s hat.

space himbo: Makiii rolllll I thought ud be more sympathetic :(

ceo of hating kokichi: The hat was hideous.

sherlock gnomes: i liked the hat!

genius w tiddies: no you liked the hat bc it was kaito wearing it theres a difference you fuckass

taro on toast: oh?

sherlock gnomes: MIUHDHDSJJ

space himbo: Aw bro thats nice ur a supportive friend!

checkers: wow omg kaitos so smart

space himbo: ??????

sherlock gnomes: kokichi WATCH it

checkers: AHH so scary!!!!!!   
  
kill me: literally what is going on

piano lesbian: dm meeee

kill me: k

sherlock gnomes: i

sherlock gnomes: i give up

taro on toast: the way we gave up bullying me for bullying shuichi is a win

sherlock gnomes: literally i hate you

weeb things: dw rantarowo i stwill hwave scweenswots

taro on toast: mugi i literally never told you anything

taro on toast: wait no

taro on toast: you wouldn’t 

weeb things: OwO

ceo of hating kokichi: I’m intrigued, what does tsumugi have on him.

magical bi: probably,,, him calling a frog sexy,,, idk,...,,,

taro on toast: i

taro on toast: is this what you guys think of me 

fighting lesbian: Tenko does remember that your homescreen is a frog!

yellow is a creative colour: oh?

hey there demons: Actually, it is Kokichi holding a frog. My frog.

space himbo: KIYO U HAVE A FROG????

hey there demons: Yes, I do.

space himbo: Can I

space himbo: Can I see the frog

hey there demons: Yes, Of Course.

hey there demons: *cute-frog.img*

taro on toast: FUCKING

taro on toast: i need 

taro on toast: ,,, frog ,,,,,

space himbo: Dude u good

taro on toast: ,,, frog ,,,

space himbo: Is that a no

space himbo: Where r the translators

piano lesbian: we scared shuichi off and i think kokichi is peeing

space himbo: Why do u know hes peeing

piano lesbian: he has a sign on his door saying ‘peeing rn dont come in fuck u’

taro on toast: omg the piss sign

taro on toast: hes not actually peeing tho

magical bi: then what is he doing,,,,

taro on toast: probably eating soap

sherlock gnomes: soap? 

taro on toast: soap.

sherlock gnomes: i’m not even going to question this anymore

ceo of hating kokichi: I am.

ceo of hating kokichi: What the fuck.

taro on toast: did you guys not know he did that,,,

kill me: no?

piano lesbian: were we meant to?

taro on toast:  **@mum friend by default**

taro on toast: please tell me you knew about this

mum friend by default: Yes, I do know about this.

mum friend by default: When you were absent I was the designated person to deal with the soap.

checkers: i fuck 

checkers: i fucking

checkers: :D

space himbo: Dude

**\- Kokichi Ouma to Rantaro Amami -**

Kokichi Ouma: i uh

Kokichi Ouma: i ran out of soap and drank sanitizer

Kokichi Ouma: rantaro help it says seek medical attention

Rantaro Amami: KOKICHI

Rantaro Amami: please are you okay

Kokichi Ouma: yh lol im good 

Rantaro Amami: did you drink it yes or no

Kokichi Ouma: nes

Rantaro Amami: leaving you then 

Kokichi Ouma: wait no

Kokichi Ouma: i didnt 

Kokichi Ouma: but i wanna

Kokichi Ouma: aloe vera looks kinds yummy lol

Rantaro Amami: literally im coming over jfccccc   
Rantaro Amami: you cant,, you cant drink that,,,

Kokichi Ouma: nom nom   
  
Rantaro Amami: KOKICHI 

**\- Hopes Peak Buddies -**

taro on toast: i will, be right back. kokichi is, drinking sanitizer.

sherlock gnomes: what, the fuck

space himbo: Its Kokichi, are we surprised

kill me: oh, fair

mum friend by default: Rantaro do you need assistance?

taro on toast: im good but ty

checkers: i drank it :D

taro on toast: ur literally next to me you didn't drink it

checkers: stupid i just drank it before you got in 

taro on toast: literally you didnt stfu

ceo of hating kokichi: If the sanitizer doesn’t kill him, can I?

taro on toast: sure

sherlock gnomes: ok

piano lesbian: go right ahead 

checkers: wow thanks!! :D

taro on toast: no problem, now maki uh how quick can you get here to kill him?

**checkers has muted taro on toast**

checkers: peace at last

sherlock gnomes: isn’t he like next to you, you’re about to get your ass kicked dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this cuts off weirdly but it was getting so LONG  
> dw the muted rantaro saga will continue next week

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the 'taro on toast' nickname credit goes to a mutual of mine on instagram after i jokingly mentioned drawing rantaro on toast (haha avocado) and the 'checkers' nickname comes from lucahjins playthroughs on youtube!


End file.
